Upon the School Grounds
by the cat1
Summary: The hxh people are in an alternate universe ... ages are mixed around, and relationships are sort of juicier than ever. Lots of boy/boy love.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I kind of changed the ages.  
  
Upon the School Grounds Part 1  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: The hxh characters are not mine.   
Unfortunately. If they were, yum yum! Please … this  
is just for fun.  
  
Warning: Has some shounen ai … but, can be sort of  
thought as just close friendship. Very close  
friendship … if you know what I mean. *wink wink*   
  
*****  
  
Gon could not believe it. School. Oh, it's not like  
he hasn't been to school before, but this school … it  
was huge! There were huge buildings that seemed to  
sprout from nowhere. He used to study in little  
schools, in the province where he came from. Schools  
were everybody knew everybody else, where everybody  
grew up with everybody else.   
  
Now, it was time for big schools. Was Gon scared?   
Sort of, but he was also excited.  
  
"SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII!" he  
yelled, taking in the whole view of the school campus.  
  
Okay, he was very, very, very excited.  
  
He was eager to look around, but as soon as he took a  
step forward, he realized that he had no idea where he  
was going to go.   
  
"Hmm, Aunt Mito said to go to classroom 304." Gon  
mused. "In Nostrad Hall."   
  
He looked up, there were so many buildings, how could  
he know where was Nostrad Hall?   
  
He looked around for someone to ask, but everyone was  
bustling around going here and there. They looked so  
busy that he didn't want to disturb them. Then, he  
noticed a boy, about his age, sitting by a tree,  
wiping the wheels of his skateboard. The boy has  
white, spiky hair.   
  
"I'll ask him." Gon decided, walking towards the boy,  
but then he heard a yell.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me, U-Ubogin … I do have the  
homework here. I did it, really."  
  
Gon saw a huge guy crouching threateningly over a  
shivering student.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure you did it." the big guy said calmly,  
"But I need it now and if you don't give it to me in  
10 seconds that face if yours will no longer have a  
nose."   
  
Gon's eyes widened, why was the big guy, Ubogin, doing  
that? He really looked intimidating as he crouched  
over the other student. The other students were all  
ignoring the scene … well, not all of the students.   
There was a group by the side that was watching all of  
this calmly.  
  
"5, 4, 3," Ubogin was counting the seconds before  
pummeling the other guy's face.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Gon yelled. He rushed over  
there. He knew that he must not let this person punch  
the other one. It was WRONG.   
  
"Yes?" Ubogin turned to Gon. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Gon. I'm a new student." Gon introduced himself.  
  
"Well, Gon," Ubogin emphasized his name, "Since you're  
new here, let me tell you something that every student  
knows. I am Ubogin, and people don't stop me from  
doing anything I want. Understand? If anyone tries  
to stop me, they get punched."   
  
Gon was shocked to say the least. Isn't this a school  
… a place to learn things? Why was this Ubogin person  
so violent? "But beating other people is wrong." he  
found himself saying.  
  
Ubogin laughed, "Beating people up? Kid, I don't beat  
people up, I teach them a lesson. One they'll never  
forget."   
  
"Well-" Gon was cut off by the ringing bell.  
  
Ubogin scowled at him, "We'll just have to continue  
this stimulating conversation elsewhere." he turned to  
the guy he was beating up, "And you, if you don't hand  
me the homework now, you're dead meat."   
  
"H-here." the guy limply gave the homework.  
  
"Good." Ubogin turned around, went to the group that  
was looking at the three and they all left.  
  
Gon shook his head to clear it and smiled at the  
person at the ground. "Are you okay?"   
  
The guy just looked at him and said, "I-I'm going to  
be late," and left.  
  
"Hey!" Gon yelled, surprised at such an abrupt  
departure.  
  
"That'll be no good." a voice behind him said.  
  
He turned and saw the boy with the skateboard, the one  
he'd been looking at earlier.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gon asked.  
  
The boy smirked, "He's so scared, he's shaking in his  
shoes. Whatever you say will just go through his  
shaking head."  
  
"But, why would he be scared of Ubogin? He's just a  
student, right?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "I went here to check out who  
was brave enough to try to stop Ubogin. I guess  
you're just stupid. Listen, Ubogin is not just a  
student. He's part of a gang, the Genei Ryodan.   
They're from various grades and they're tough. You're  
lucky the bell rang, or else your first day here will  
be a first day in the infirmary. If you continue  
doing that, it wouldn't be your last."   
  
Gon absorbed that in, "So, they're bullies?"   
  
"Of the worst sort," the boy confirmed.  
  
"Then they should be reported, right?"   
  
The boy sighed, "Whatever you say. That would be  
stupider. Never mind. I'm getting late over  
nothing." He turned and was about to leave when Gon  
asked a question.  
  
"Hey, wait! What's your name?"   
  
"Killua." the boy's face twisted into a weird smirk,  
"and you're Gon."  
  
"Yeah, hey, could you tell me where Nostrad Hall is?  
Room 304?"  
  
Killua stared at the boy, "Well, it just so happens  
that's where I'm going."   
  
"That's great!" Gon chirped, "Let's go there  
together!"  
  
As the two chatted on, with Gon going on about his  
history and Killua silently grimacing, but secretly  
listening, the start of a friendship budded.   
  
*****  
  
"Don't you ever do anything but read?"   
  
Kurapika didn't even gratify Leorio a glance.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy, I'm talking to you." Leorio rudely  
put his hands in front of the pages. "Listen, will  
ya?"  
  
Kurapika finally looked up, "I was getting to the good  
part."   
  
Leorio shuddered, "Sometimes you scare me, what could  
be the good part about a chemistry book?"   
  
"I was in the middle of an explanation about a  
concept." Kurapika complained.  
  
"Thrilling. Are you telling me that you'd rather read  
about some random concept than have lunch with me?"   
  
"I am having lunch with you." Kurapika pointed out.  
  
"No." Leorio said seriously, "I am having lunch. You,  
my beautiful blond, are reading. You are not having  
lunch. I am having lunch alone." He looked Kurapika  
in the eye, "So will you put your book down to have a  
conversation with your best friend? Look, I even got  
your favorite meal from the caf, those horrible  
vegetables."   
  
Kurapika smiled, "You shouldn't have. Thanks." He put  
away his book and bit a carrot.  
  
Leorio admired his best friend, "No wonder you keep  
that girlish figure. You eat like a girl."   
  
"Do I?" Kurapika mumbled.  
  
"Yes, it's like you're on a constant diet! You're a  
guy! Pig out on meat. Red meat is the man's meal."  
As if to emphasize his point, he bit into the steak  
that was on his plate.  
  
Kurapika glanced at him, "Actually, you get more  
nutrients if you eat plants since they-"  
  
Leorio cut him short by shoving a forkful of meat into  
his mouth.  
  
"That'll cut your little science lecture." Leorio  
said, happily munching on his food.  
  
Kurapika just smiled tolerantly. Then an unexpected  
person sat on their table.  
  
"Hello, Kurapika. What were you reading?" It was  
Kuroro, an upperclassman. They weren't close to  
Kuroro. They knew nothing about him except that he  
was smart, he was the leader of the Genei Ryodan and …  
well, he seemed to like talking to Kurapika.  
  
"Kurapika is not reading." Leorio informed Kuroro.   
"He is eating, having lunch with me."   
  
Kuroro merely glanced at Leorio, then got the book at  
Kurapika's table, "Chemistry? I like this subject. I  
wonder if we could study together. You can ask me any  
questions." he smiled at Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika looked away, "Er, that would be nice."   
  
Leorio growled silently at his seat. That would not  
be nice, he grumbled. Kuroro was always bothering  
them when Kurapika and Leorio were together. Can't he  
go mess up some other table? Of course he can't argue  
with Kuroro, or else he'd be the target of the Genei  
Ryodan.   
  
He glanced at Kurapika, of course, he couldn't blame  
Kuroro for wanting to be with Kurapika. He is so  
pretty, smart, nice and the list goes on. Kurapika  
was all a person could ask for.  
  
All Leorio could ask for.  
  
Plus, Leorio thought wryly, all Kuroro wanted.  
  
The leader of the Genei Ryodan was typically a loner.   
He rarely seeked people out. Kuroro had been going  
after Kurapika the whole year, it wasn't very  
difficult to wonder why.  
  
Kuroro was smart, handsome and strong. Was he all  
Kurapika could ask for?  
  
Leorio grimaced at the thought and set it aside. He  
glanced at the two in front of him. They were talking  
about some chemistry concept. Maybe I should study,  
too, he thought, looking at them enviously. He wanted  
to have an intellectual conversation with Kurapika,  
too. Then, maybe those two wouldn't talk so much.  
  
*****  
  
Pakunoda hoped that looks could kill.  
  
She wanted to burn holes in that Kurapika's head so  
hard, she could actually picture it in her mind.  
  
"Hey, stop that." Phinx said. "It's not working."   
  
Pakunoda looked away from Kurapika and Kuroro and  
sighed. "I guess."   
  
"Stop being so depressed." Shalnark advised. "There  
are lots of guys around here."   
  
Yes, but none of them are Kuroro, Pakunoda grumbled.   
She had a huge crush on Kuroro since … well, from the  
time they met. For a time, she thought he liked her,  
too. But now she knew better. She was just a part of  
the Genei Ryodan for him. Just a buddy. Kurapika, on  
the other hand, he was the perfect one. The one who  
could do no wrong, Pakunoda sneered inwardly.  
  
"I'd beat him up, if Kuroro wouldn't beat me up."  
Ubogin said, trying to comfort her.  
  
Pakunoda shrugged, "It doesn't matter." she lied.  
  
Of course, they didn't believe her.  
  
Luckily, there was a very welcome distraction.  
  
"Hello, guys." It was Machi and Shizuku.  
  
"Hello." Shalnark smiled, moving over to make room,  
"How was class?"   
  
Machi shrugged, "I probably failed the test."   
  
Shizuku glanced at Shalnark, "Huh?"   
  
Shalnark smiled even wider (if that is possible) "How  
was class?"   
  
"Oh …" she sat down next to Shalnark and Franklin, "Um  
… there was a new student from the province."   
  
Ubogin stopped chewing. "Was it the brat? You know,  
Gon from the morning?"   
  
Shizuku looked at him, confused, "What happened during  
the morning?"   
  
Machi sighed and answered for Shizuku, "Yes, it was  
Gon."   
  
Ubogin grinned, showing the partially digested food on  
his teeth, "I can't wait to teach that country kid a  
lesson."   
  
"I think he has spunk." Nobunaga piped in.  
  
Ubogin scowled at his best friend and yanked his  
ponytail, "I think he's annoying."   
  
He surveyed the cafeteria, "I wonder where he is right  
now?"   
  
Machi shrugged and Shizuku looked confused as she  
looked around the cafeteria. "I forgot what he looked  
like." she confessed.  
  
Ubogin grinned and messed up her hair, "That's okay,  
he'll turn up somewhere."  
  
Then the members of the Genei Ryodan continued to eat  
lunch.  
  
*****  
  
"This is a nice place." Gon cheerfully declared,  
unwrapping the sandwich that his aunt prepared for  
him.  
  
Killua looked at the new kid, resentfully, "I didn't  
ask you to sit with me."   
  
"I didn't like the cafeteria, it's too crowded. Your  
spot under the tree is much nicer. I hope it's okay  
if I sit down." Gon sat down.  
  
Killua sighed, "You already sat down, anyway." In  
truth, he didn't mind Gon's company. He even found  
him interesting, plus he was so nice, it was strange.   
He even petted the filthy dog at the school grounds.  
  
Gon took a big bite of the sandwich, "Hmm, my aunt  
makes the best sandwiches."   
  
Killua glanced at the sandwich, it did look good. His  
parents gave him money to buy food, but he'd rather  
spend them later on video games.   
  
Gon was looking at him curiously, "Aren't you going to  
eat?"   
  
"I don't eat lunch." Killua said calmly.  
  
"Look, no way am I eating while you don't eat. Let's  
cut my sandwich."   
  
While Killua protested, Gon ripped his sandwich in  
half and gave the bigger part to Killua.  
  
"But this is your lunch." Killua protested. He may  
not be the most polite child, but he knew that it  
would be improper to accept it.  
  
"Nah, we're friends, right? Friends are supposed to  
share stuff."   
  
Killua just looked at him, dumbfounded, "Friends?" he  
whispered.  
  
"Yeah!" Gon smiled, "Look, to make it even, why don't  
we make a deal? I share my sandwich with you  
everyday, while you show me around the city. Is that  
fair?"  
  
Killua was a child from a rich family. He was aloof  
and cold (according to his classmates). Killua wasn't  
supposed to have friends. He just had his computer  
and his skateboard. Now, here was Gon offering  
friendship …  
  
"Hello?" Gon looked at him, inquiringly, "Are you okay  
with that?"   
  
Killua smiled at him. It was an actual smile, "Sure.   
I'll show you around." He bit into the sandwich. It  
was the taste of friendship. It tasted great.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hey there! Did you guys like it, or should it be  
thrown away? Comments and suggestions please.  
  
Note: To make things more interesting, I jumbled the  
ages of the characters a bit. They are all in high  
school. They are in the following year levels:  
  
First - Karuto  
  
Second - Gon, Killua, Machi, Shizuku, Neon, Senritsu  
  
Third - Kurapika, Leorio, Pakunoda, Phinx, Shalnark,  
Feitan, Kurotopi, Miruki  
  
Fourth - Kuroro, Ubogin, Nobunaga, Franklin, Hisoka,  
Illumi  
  
Er, I can't think of the other characters. I'll just  
add to this list later. I know Machi seems a bit  
young, but I want some members of the genei ryodan  
with Gon and Killua.  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
Comments please!  
  
~the cat 


	2. Chapter 2

Upon the Grounds Part 2  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: Of course they are not mine. Darn.  
  
Warning: Shounen ai. Maybe even yaoi, well not really. Just desiring thoughts and the like.  
  
*****  
  
Why do I even bother to go to school? Kuroro mused, staring numbly at the teacher in front of him. It's not like they have anything to teach him that would be useful. Not to Kuroro. He already knew what was going to happen in his life. He was going to follow in his father's footsteps. Correction, in his foster father's footsteps. His biological father had dropped him in the slums, where a young lawyer had picked him up. Now, the young lawyer was the chief of justice in supreme court.  
  
What he said goes, and who he wants to be president of the country becomes the president of the country.  
  
What he should concentrate on is making good connections, as the heir of the business, and, well, forming a good personality. And having a good time, he reminded himself, smiling at the thought.   
  
Ah, Kurapika, he thought. With him, not only is he having a good time, but he was also making excellent connections. After all, Kurapika was smart, and good looking. He had the makings of what it took to make it in this world. Kuroro was going to make sure that when he went up in this world, he would take Kurapika with him. Kurapika will be his constant companion, his comrade, his friend. It didn't hurt that Kurapika was so beautiful, too. He was perfect. Kurapika was perfect for Kuroro.  
  
Now all he needed to do was to convince Kurapika.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, meet my aunt and grandmother." Gon insisted, pulling on Killua's shirt.  
  
Killua looked at his feet. Gon and him had just met this morning, but Gon was already treating him like a friend. Sure, Killua had shown Gon around town, around school, but he didn't think he was friendly enough to meet Gon's family. Plus, if he met Gon's family, then he was practically obligated to introduce Gon to his family.   
  
He shuddered at the thought. What would he say to Gon about his family? They were rich, but because of shady things? That his father controlled the black market? What about his mother? She was so obsessed with her looks that her face was in constant bandages. Illumi and Miruki were ... just plain weird. Only Karuto was normal enough to be introduced to Gon.  
  
"Hello? Killua?" Gon looked at him, inquiringly.  
  
"Hmm?" Killua was struck out of his stupor. "What?"  
  
"Will you go with me? Come on, I want to introduce you to my aunt."  
  
Killua sighed, Gon was looking at him, so wide eyed, he now called that the innocent look. "Fine." Killua muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Yay!" Gon grinned, "Come on, they'll really like you."  
  
Killua doubted it. The parents he met knew the rumors about his parents, and they disliked and distrusted him right away. Gon's family wasn't even going to be that different. It wasn't that isolated in Gon's province.  
  
Killua was still dragging his feet with a chattering Gon when they reached a small bungalow.  
  
"Aunt Mito! Grandmother!" Gon yelled, "I'm back and with a friend!"  
  
"What's all this noise?" an elderly woman eyed them, her eyes twinkling. She looked at Killua, "And who is this young man you brought with you?"  
  
"This is Killua. He's my new friend." Gon explained, grinning.  
  
Gon's grandmother eyed the quiet boy, "Well, he's not saying much, but that doesn't matter. In no time, Gon will bring out the noisiest in you." she grinned. "Well, come on in. Your aunt is creating a snack. It should be enough for two growing boys."  
  
Gon smiled at Killua, "See? She likes you already."  
  
Killua sighed, "She didn't say that she liked me."  
  
"Wait, what's not to like about you?" the grandmother broke in. "If Gon likes you, then you must be a very honorable person."  
  
"He is!" Gon piped in.  
  
An honorable person? Killua has never been called that. It didn't seem to match him and his lifestyle but with the grinning people around him, he could believe it.  
  
He could see it.  
  
"Gon, didn't I tell you to come straight home from school?" A woman, younger than the grandmother, was looking at the group.  
  
"Killua was just showing me around." Gon explained. He looked at Killua, "This is my aunt Mito."  
  
Aunt Mito smiled at him, "Well, how do you do?"  
  
Killua muttered something unintelligible and stared at the floor.  
  
"Not very polite, huh?" Mito smiled. "Never mind, with a few lectures, you're bound to get some manners."  
  
These people were going to lecture him on the lack of manners? Killua was shocked to say the least. He looked back up and saw the happy faces of Gon's family. He made them happy.  
  
Killua grinned, he already felt comfortable in this small household. "I'll keep that in mind."   
  
*****  
  
Hisoka was bored. Homework was pathetically easy. His card pyramid was already taller than he was.  
  
He stretched in his bed, toppling over the cards. What he needed, he decided, was a little spice in his life.  
  
He scanned his thoughts, should he call up some members of the Genei Ryodan? No, they were starting to bore him. The antics they did, it was getting very predictable. How disappointing of Kuroro, he mused. He expected better of him. Where was the spice of being in a notorious gang?   
  
Should he look for a child to terrorize? He smiled at the memory of his last exploit. The child become afraid of his own shadow. All it took was a little stalking, a little playing. Yes, there was a very good candidate. The one that annoyed Ubogin that morning. What was his name? Gon.  
  
Yes, he smiled. Gon was the perfect type. Principled. It was going to be a pleasure to break him. He was buddy-buddy with Killua, it seemed. Hisoka dared not touch Killua. His family ties were too precious, but he would like to annoy the child.   
  
"I'll have a toy," Hisoka said out loud, "And I'll annoy Killua, too." he grinned. All he had to do was strategize.   
  
He stood up. It was time for a little stakeout. However ...  
  
He stopped. He suddenly remembered something. Kurapika. Yes, that was his name. The one that Kuroro really liked. His old friend, Kuroro had a teenage crush, Hisoka sneered inwardly. How Kuroro would love to know everything about the blonde. And it just so happened that Hisoka knew something about Kurapika. When Kurapika was in first year, Hisoka was particularly interested in him. So pretty, so innocent. Then again, after a few stalkings, Hisoka learned that Kurapika was not he seemed. He was not as innocent as he appeared to be.  
  
"Well, well, well, it seems I have something that Kuroro wants." Hisoka laughed. "I wonder what Kurapika would do to stop me from telling the general public about him. About his past."  
  
It was looking better and better. Now, Hisoka had two possible toys.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory.  
  
"Hello?" It was Kurapika.  
  
"Well, hello. Do you remember me?"  
  
There was a pause, the polite voice grew a cold edge, "Of course, Hisoka. Is there anything I could do for you?"  
  
Hisoka smiled then at the corners the smile drooped. He knew that Kurapika was dangerous. Was doing this really wise? Oh well, too late to back out.  
  
"I was just thinking of old times," Hisoka purred, imagining what Kurapika was thinking.  
  
"How pleasant." Kurapika said in an acid tone. "Then perhaps you remember something specific?"  
  
"Of course. I remembered who you really are."  
  
"Then you know what I can do to you."  
  
It had been years before when Hisoka's blood run cold. It was happening again. It was foolish to try to tempt Kurapika. So foolish and idiotic. Kurapika had the power to eradicate Hisoka. He closed his eyes. He had to play his cards correctly.  
  
"Hisoka? Are you still there? I'm studying you know."  
  
Sure you are, Hisoka thought inwardly. "I'm sorry, Kurapika, but perhaps we could meet somewhere."  
  
"Why?" It was a cold voice. Hisoka's spine shivered. He absolutely loved this feeling, but he hated it too.   
  
"Where we could discuss things in silence." He emphasized the word silence. He knew Kurapika would get the message.  
  
Kurapika's tone changed from coldly polite to threatening. "Hisoka, of course we could, but I'm really busy. Do I need to remind you of that?"  
  
Hisoka knew what Kurapika meant. But he will not back down. Even if he despised this dangerous feeling, he liked it. It was like a moth playing with fire. He would get destroyed, but he would be happily destroyed.  
  
"Some other time?" Hisoka tried to drawl it out, but there was a telltale shiver at the end of of the phrase. It told Kurapika millions of things.  
  
Kurapika paused. Hisoka could just picture the cold stare that only a few has seen. "Perhaps." he answered calmly.   
  
Kurapika dropped the phone.  
  
Hisoka smiled. He talked to Kurapika and he wasn't dead yet. It was a true achievement. Now, on to Gon ... well, he was tired from the conversation. He'll start terrorizing the boy tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Leorio's best friend was Kurapika but he could still feel hellishly annoyed with blond.   
  
"You never listen to me." he complained. "You don't need to review for the test anyway."  
  
They had a test today in math. There were still fifteen minutes before class started, and Leorio wanted to use those minutes to relax. However, his super smart best friend was reading his math book.  
  
He knew that all of this was in vain. Kurapika nevered paid attention to him while he was reading. He might as well be talking to a wall.  
  
However, now, Kurapika set down the book. "I'm just worried about the test."  
  
Leorio swallowed his surprise, Kurapika put down a book voluntarily. Well, he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"Okay." he muttered. "What do you have to be worried about? You're the smartest person in class. Well, maybe." he said, glancing to the corner of the room that was populated by the Genei Ryodan. Shalnark was there. He was also buried in his notebook. He was so studious, Leorio practically couldn't believe that he had time to be part of the most notorious gang in school.  
  
Kurapika smiled at him, "I guess. So what's up?" he inquired.  
  
Leorio smiled, it was nice to have Kurapika's attention to himself. "Not much, but I'm incredibly glad that my best friend finally noticed I was alive."  
  
Kurapika smiled, "I guess. I'm pretty lucky to have you around. Or else I would have no social life."  
  
"Without me, you would have NO life." Leorio added. "I'm the only one you hold conversations with that last longer than ten minutes."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kurapika grinned, "Yesterday, I talked to Kuroro during lunchtime. That was longer than ten minutes."  
  
As if Leorio needed to be reminded. He had thought about nothing else last night. That was all he needed. Now the leader of the Genei Ryodan was interested in his best friend. He was really worried for Kurapika. Kuroro was dangerous, and he seemed to really like Kurapika.  
  
Leorio looked Kurapika in the eye, "Look, I think you should avoid him."  
  
"Why?" a smile appeared on Kurapika's face, "Jealous?" he joked.  
  
Yes, Leorio thought. Kuroro was a handsome guy. Very handsome, plus he was powerful. Leorio was just a ... normal person. "No way!" Leorio blurted out, lying through his teeth. No way could he let Kurapika know, he corrected himself silently. Kurapika was hard to get close with. He wasn't about to distance him by blurting all of his feelings. "I'm ... worried." he muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
Kurapika lifted his head, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. Besides, Kuroro isn't going to bully me, I think."  
  
No, he wants something else, Leorio sighed. "Sure, just call me when you want to, okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Then, their teacher went in the room, "Come on, class. Settle down. Time to take the test."  
  
There was a collective groan as the students shuffled to their seats.  
  
Leorio glanced at Kurapika. Take care, he silently told him.   
  
*****  
  
It was getting really ridiculous, Shalnark thought as he passed his test paper. He was a certified genius, but he had to go through this. To go through life as a normal adolescent.   
  
He snorted in the hallway, as if they could understand what he felt surrounded by these people. Well, except for the Genei Ryodan, they were the exceptions. Sure, they didn't have a higher IQ, but they had incredible skills and personalities. Especially Kuroro, what an incredible person! He had an aura that commanded people to bow to him.  
  
Shalnark smiled, Kuroro was going to go far, and he would take the Genei Ryodan with him.  
  
The next person to go out the door was, predictably, Kurapika. He was walking leisurely and stopped when he noticed Shalnark watching him.  
  
"Hey." Shalnark nodded. He thought Kurapika was pretty smart, but nothing special. However, he had an aura that demanded the respect and awe of people. The fact that he was very pleasant to look at didn't made him even better.  
  
Shalnark actually liked him. Well, except for one thing. Kuroro. Kuroro liked Kurapika. He didn't tell the Genei Ryodan, but it was obvious. He always ditched them to spend time with Kurapika and his loser friend, Leorio.  
  
Kuroro was the leader and he should be invulnerable, Shalnark frowned. Oh well, Kurapika didn't seem to be the abusive type. He smiled and walked over to Kurapika, "The test was easy, huh?"  
  
Kurapika smiled that pretty smile that made all the girls swoon. No, not all, Shalnark corrected himself. The girls in the Genei Ryodan weren't like the other girls. Especially a certain one...  
  
"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Kurapika admitted.  
  
Shalnark grinned, "Every test isn't as hard as you thought it would be."  
  
"Well, yes." Kurapika smiled at him, "Shalnark, I hope you'll excuse me, but I have to go to my locker."  
  
"Of course." Shalnark nodded. His conversations with Kurapika never get too long or personal. They just talked about class. Kurapika seemed to have a shield that made him shy away from an actual conversation from most people. Not that Shalnark minded. He actually preferred that to the superficial closeness of the masses. "I have to wait for Feitan, anyway." he added, mentioning a member of the Genei Ryodan that was also in their class.  
  
"See you then." Kurapika said, leaving.  
  
Shalnark got his cellphone and started playing to pass the time. People were already filing out of the classroom. They were joking, but not one approached him. Of course, he smiled. His status as a member of the Genei Ryodan scared them. They didn't want to talk to him, in the risk of getting on his bad side. Then things would be really bad.  
  
Finally, Feitan showed.   
  
*****  
  
"Then, Aunt Mito found me fishing!" Gon was telling a story about some childhood happening during lunch.   
  
Killua just nodded.  
  
Actually, Gon wanted Killua to do some talking now. It wasn't fair of him to do all of the talking.   
  
"Hey, Killua? I just realized, I don't know anything about your family except how many siblings." Gon had managed to squeeze that out of him a while ago.  
  
Killua sighed, "My stories are not as interesting as yours."  
  
"That's what you think." Gon interrupted, "You just think it's boring, because it's your life."  
  
Killua looked away, "I just don't want to talk about my family, okay?"  
  
In their short friendship, Gon already knew not to push the issue, "Okay." Gon said, sort of sad. Didn't Killua trust him?  
  
Killua was eyeing and was about to say something when a shadow fell over them.  
  
"Hello, there. This spot looks comfy."  
  
Gon looked up and saw, against the sun, a silhouette of a person. The person knelt down and saw a person with pinkish hair (I don't know how to describe it.) and narrow eyes.  
  
Killua scowled at the person, "Go away."  
  
"That's very rude," the person observed. "I just want to meet your new friend, Killua." he turned to Gon, "Hello, child. My name is Hisoka."  
  
"Hi! I'm Gon." Gon was surprised by the flat, drawling way that Hisoka spoke, but he always tried to be nice to everyone. "What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm in the graduating class. I'm a senior." Hisoka smiled. "You look like a very nice person, I hope we'll get to know each other better."  
  
Gon smiled back, but there was something about Hisoka that was ... sort of mean. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But he felt uncomfortable near the senior. He just nodded in response.  
  
"Hisoka, what are you doing here?" Killua growled.  
  
Gon looked at Killua, he trusted his new friend, and he was glad that they seemed to have the same feelings for this Hisoka. They didn't like him.  
  
Hisoka just sneered, "Your father may own a lot of things, but he doesn't own this school. I can go wherever I want." He stood up, "But if you're going to be so rude, I'll leave." He stared at Gon, "I'll be seeing you around."  
  
When he was gone, Killua shook his head at Gon. "Watch out. Hisoka is famous for trying to torture younger people."  
  
"He doesn't seem very nice." Gon observed.  
  
Killua snorted, struggling to control a laugh, "He is not nice. He probably doesn't even know what it means. He's a sadist. He's even part of the Genei Ryodan and you know how mean they are."  
  
"What about Machi and Shizuku?" Gon pointed out the members of their class that were part of the Genei Ryodan. "They're not mean at all."  
  
Killua rolled his eyes, "They just pretend to be nice in class. Last month, some girl copied the hairstyle of Machi. Before the end of the month, the girl moved away."  
  
"Why?" Gon asked, wondering what was going to be the answer.  
  
"Machi was annoyed with the girl, so she beat her up, and tore away her hair. She beat her up so bad, that the girl was declared insane after a while. The family moved away some days after when they realized that the police wouldn't do anything about it. They just declared it an unfortunate incident in today's violent society."  
  
"Th-that's horrible!" Gon's eyes widened. "Why would the police say that?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that Machi is part of the Genei Ryodan. The Genei Ryodan has a lot of influence in politics. The judge that tries to convict Machi would lose his job. The policeman that arrests her would be laid off. The lawyer would be dishonored."  
  
"How?" Gon was shocked.   
  
Killua sneered at the thought, "Kuroro's father is the chief of justice. However, he has a lot of people behind him, pulling the strings that he is actually the chief of everything."  
  
"Wait! What about the president?"  
  
"The president is one of the Kuroro's father's men. Kuroro's father put him there. He controls the votes in this country."  
  
"That's horrible." Gon said, "I thought the people voted ..."  
  
"Well, Kuroro's father tells them who to vote for." Killua shook his head at Gon, "Look, the Genei Ryodan is bad news. Just avoid everyone there."  
  
Gon shuddered, "We have to stop this."  
  
Killua sighed, he knew this would happen. Gon and his principles. "We can't. If we tried, we would be dead." He bit the sandwich and glared at Gon to show that the conversation was over.  
  
Of course, Gon didn't notice it. He was looking over at the entrance of the cafeteria. "Hey, wasn't that person with Ubogin?"  
  
Killua turned and almost choked, "That's Kuroro. You do not want to meet him. He could cheat anyone."  
  
"Who's the person with him? Is he part of the Genei Ryodan, too?"  
  
Killua eyed the blonde beside Kuroro, "No, that's a junior. He's Kurapika. He's pretty famous, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's a heartthrob. A lot of people think he's pretty." Killua agreed with the people, but he wasn't about to admit it to Gon.  
  
"He is pretty." Gon declared. "What is he doing with Kuroro, if he's so dangerous?"  
  
Killua sighed, "I'm not a huge gossip okay? I don't know everything. I'm not interested, too, if it has something to do with the Genei Ryodan."  
  
Gon nodded, but eyed the couple. There was a gangly guy, with them, but a bit behind, as if he was out of place.   
  
Kurapika really looks nice, he thought. If he likes Kuroro, then, maybe Kuroro isn't as bad as Killua says. Besides, he reasoned, no group could be as bad as Killua described. They even controlled the police! That was impossible, Gon decided. He was just going to prove that to Killua.   
  
Maybe Hisoka will help ... Gon shook his head. Hisoka made him feel bad. If anyone was bad, it was Hisoka. Maybe he should think twice about going against the Genei Ryodan.  
  
However, the noble boy already had a decision before he even realized it.  
  
He and the Genei Ryodan were going to be at odds, especially if they go about bullying people.  
  
*****  
  
Kuroro looked coolly at the masses pouring out of the buildings, glad that class was over.  
  
Where is Kurapika? he wondered lazily. Not that he could talk with him, like they did during lunch, but the sight of him could make Kuroro feel very happy and satisfied. At least for a moment.  
  
He smiled, thinking of lunch. Once again, he had pushed that awful Leorio away and had Kurapika to himself. Well, except that he was sort of following them. Just a few more days and Kurapika wouldn't even speak to Leorio, Kuroro thought wistfully. However, maybe not. Kurapika was a loyal sort of person. He needed to redirect that loyalty to more worthy causes. Like Kuroro.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Kuroro calmly looked at the side and saw a tall blonde. The hair wasn't as smooth and silky as Kurapika's, he thought wistfully.  
  
"Hello, Pakunoda." he flatly said. "I wasn't thinking about anything."  
  
Pakunoda looked at him suspiciously, "Never mind. So, are we going to do anything?"  
  
"No, just study." Kuroro said, watching Kurapika walk towards the school gates.  
  
Pakunoda followed his gaze and scowled. "You like Kurapika, don't you?"  
  
Paku, Paku, Paku, Kuroro thought, amused. Her jealousy was so transparent. "If I do or I don't is none of your business," he said, flatly.  
  
Pakunoda flushed like the good follower she was, "Of course. I was just getting bored. The Genei Ryodan doesn't do anything anymore."  
  
Kuroro glared at her, "Life isn't just about political influences, you know. You need to study, to back up the credentials." Of course, he truly didn't care about studying, but he wanted to get Pakunoda off his back.  
  
"Sorry. Of course, I'm studying." Pakunoda stared at the ground.  
  
Kuroro felt a flicker of emotion. It wasn't Pakunoda's fault that he wasn't attracted to her. She was pretty enough, but she was no Kurapika. "Look," he said, in a soft voice, "I just thought we should relax for a while." He smiled what he knew looked like an understanding smile.  
  
"Of course." Pakunoda beamed.  
  
What a stupid girl, Kuroro thought. Some soft words and a smile and she was happy.  
  
Then again, he thought, Kuroro certainly was happy with soft words and the smile of Kurapika.  
  
Never mind, he thought wistfully, his relationship with Kurapika will soon go beyond that. They were going to be at another level, soon.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you the ice cream was great here." Killua said, licking his fingers, since there were some remnants of melted ice cream there.  
  
"It really is!" Gon smiled, swallowing the last of the cone.  
  
"Isn't this a nice scene? Friends eating ice cream."   
  
The two looked up to see Ubogin.  
  
Ubogin smiled at them, but underneath he was seething. He thought that things would be very simple. He would beat up Gon, end of story. However, he was friends with Killua and that made things more complicated.  
  
He could risk a lot when he went against Killua, or specifically, his family. Killua, by himself, was dirt, but with the back up of the Zordicks, he was powerful. Very powerful indeed.  
  
"Go away." Killua said flatly, while Gon was looking at him very suspiciously.  
  
"That's not very polite." Ubogin smiled. Eyeing the two he wondered, to push or not to push. He didn't want to risk anything. Not yet. He wasn't going to forgive Gon, either way.  
  
He glared at them, "I'll leave the two of you with your ice cream."   
  
He eyed Gon, I'll be back for you, he silently told him.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
How was that? What do you think will happen? *grin* I hope you liked it.  
  
Next chapter, Senritsu and Illumi will appear. Gon and Ubogin will finally have their "conversation". Hisoka's plans for Gon will be more concrete, and Kurapika will still be as mysterious as ever!  
  
Comments and suggestion please!! Please send them to fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Upon the School Grounds Part 3  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAH! They aren't mine ... they're not mine. Oh well, this is for entertainment purposes only, no profit. Zero.  
  
Warning: yaoi/shounen ai. Enough said.  
  
*****  
  
"Hello?" A low voice answered the phone.  
  
Hisoka smiled at the receiver, "You haven't been going to school lately. Been busy?" He was talking to an old friend, Illumi, who was the eldest brother of Killua. He was possibly the only friend that Hisoka could claim to have.  
  
Hisoka could just picture Illumi's sculpted face smile, "I've been learning things that the school can't teach me in a century."  
  
"Then, you can help an old friend." Hisoka said. "I have my eye on a certain boy-"  
  
"And you want my help?" Illumi inquired.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
Illumi laughed, "I suppose that I do creepy very, very well. I'll help you, but you have to help me, too."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. You should do favors without expecting anything in return." Hisoka teased. "Of course, as long as it is completely evil and exciting."  
  
Illumi lowered his tone, "My brother, Killua, has a friend. A little boy named Gon. I want them separated."  
  
Hisoka laughed, it was such a twisted fate, "Well, it just so happens that your brother's friend is the one I wanted to ... play with."  
  
"In that case, when do we start?"  
  
Hisoka licked his lips, "Why don't you come over? We can discuss strategy." Of course, there were other, more intense things in his mind.   
  
But we won't dwell on that.  
  
*****  
  
It was a beautiful day.  
  
Senritsu smiled at the sky, so blue, so perfect. Everything was so tranquil at the early morning, she thought, drinking in the scene.  
  
Senritsu was standing by the window of the music room of school. She always got there early, because she liked to enjoy a few moments before students started to enter in hordes. She liked the early school atmosphere. It was so easy to play the tones in her heart when the birds were still singing.  
  
She sat down and started playing the piano. Just as she was getting into the music, she felt a pair of eyes watching her.  
  
She turned and saw Kurapika, staring at her. He looked beautiful as usual, in their dark blue uniform. He was standing about ten feet from her.   
  
Her heart thumped at the proximity. She had a huge crush on Kurapika and the close up view of those beautiful eyes didn't calm down her racing heart.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
It took Senritsu a few seconds to realize that he was talking to her. If Neon could see me! she thought excitedly. Neon also had a huge crush on Kurapika, and she always bragged that he would notice her these days.   
  
And here he was, talking to the least popular, the ugliest girl in the sophomore class. The one who Neon teased heartlessly.  
  
She wet her lips, "Uh, I, uh, saw you watching me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want to disturb you. I just wanted to see who was playing such a beautiful piece." Kurapika was backing away towards the door.  
  
Senritsu wanted to scream, don't leave! "I wrote it." was all that came out of her mouth. She blushed, "The piece, I mean. I wrote it. The title is 'Deep in the Eyes.'"  
  
Kurapika's eyes softened, "It was very beautiful. You're very talented, Senritsu."  
  
Before she knew it, she once again let her mouth get in front of her thoughts, "You know who I am?" He probably thinks I'm an idiot, she thought, blushing.  
  
"Of course, your musical talents are famous." Kurapika smiled at her.  
  
Senritsu wanted to freeze the moment and frame it. Kurapika was smiling that heartbreaking smile that caused legions of girls to faint.  
  
"Oh." Brilliant response, she morosely thought.  
  
"Well, I don't want to keep you from your music." Kurapika turned and left.  
  
Senritsu wanted to tell him to come back, but her voice was caught in her throat. Partly because of Kurapika. Mostly because of the huge bloodstain on his back.  
  
He doesn't seem to be cut, she surmised.   
  
So red, almost black, against the dark cloth.  
  
Some person probably dumped sauce over him, she decided, pushing the thought from her mind.  
  
So black.  
  
*****  
  
On Gon's path to school, there was a gaggle of people, crowding around a house. There was even a police car and an ambulance!  
  
"What happened there?" Gon thought aloud.  
  
A man nearby thought that Gon was asking him the question, "Someone from that apartment is dead."  
  
Gon's eyes widened, "What? How did he die?"  
  
The man shrugged, "How should I know?" With that, he walked away.  
  
Curious and concerned, Gon walked over to the group of people and asked an old woman what happened.  
  
She shook her head, "A young man died. It's very sad. He was murdered in his own home."  
  
Gon's eyes bugged out so much one would think that they would burst from his head, "Murder? Do you know who he is?"  
  
The woman thought for a while, "Well, I don't recall his last name, but, hmmm, I think he's called Ubogin. Yes, he was part of a gang. It probably has something to do with that. You know how things are."   
  
"Ubogin?" Gon whispered in a soft tone that she didn't hear him.  
  
"Let us through!" The police separated the crowd and a stretcher with a figure under a white sheet went through.  
  
It was so hard for Gon to think what was underneath the cloth.  
  
*****  
  
The school was buzzing with gossip.   
  
Ubogin was dead.  
  
Some people said that it was probably someone with a grudge against him (there were a lot of those).  
  
Some people said that it could be because of a power struggle within the Genei Ryodan.  
  
Some people said that it was probably the work of some maniac.  
  
Leorio grimaced, "What do you think?"  
  
"About?" Kurapika glanced at him.   
  
For a change, Kurapika wasn't reading a book, or anything. He was just eating lunch.  
  
Leorio rolled his eyes, "About the food. Kurapika! You're not paying attention! Of course, I was talking about Ubogin."  
  
Kurapika gave him a strange look, "I don't know. I didn't even know him."  
  
Leorio sighed, sometimes, it was so difficult to talk to Kurapika. "Never mind," he muttered. He looked at the Genei Ryodan table. Kuroro was sitting there, for a change.  
  
Probably commiserating with the others, Leorio sneered. Well, at least, Kuroro wouldn't bother them. Well, he wasn't going to waste this precious lunch period talking about a person he didn't even care about.   
  
"So," he made another stab for conversation, "What are you so quiet about?"  
  
Kurapika just blankly looked at him, "I'm thinking about ... Senritsu."  
  
Leorio choked, Kurapika was thinking of a girl? He had a brief idea on who Senritsu was, she was that sophomore who had great music skills.  
  
"What about her?" He was amazed his voice still sounded calm and collected, despite the turmoil that was broiling around his stomach. Was Kurapika interested in...?  
  
Kurapika bit on a fry, "She's a good musician."  
  
"Yes." Leorio flatly said. Something was up. Kurapika never complimented anyone. What was the deal? Well, he couldn't bring himself to ask that.   
  
"I walked into her practice this morning. She was playing a song she composed. It was very moving."  
  
Leorio was only half listening (his heart was breaking too much), and he was also keeping an eye on the Genei Ryodan table. He saw Kuroro get up and start making his way towards their table.  
  
Oh no. No way was he going to butt in again.  
  
Leorio abruptly stood up, pausing Kurapika in mid sentence.  
  
"What?" Kurapika looked at him, confused.  
  
"Er..." Leorio's mind raced for an excuse, "Um, why don't we go to Senritsu?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know, so we could know her more and her music. Since she's so great with music." Even to his own ears, that sounded very lame. Leorio winced.  
  
"But we don't know where-"  
  
Kuroro was coming! Leorio grabbed Kurapika's hand and dragged him across the room.   
  
"I think I saw her outside, by the field." Leorio lied, going out of the door, dragging Kurapika with him.  
  
*****  
  
Killua was very tired from hearing Gon's concerns about Ubogin. The guy threatened to beat him up! Now that he was dead, he was getting a lot of sympathy.  
  
"Can't we talk about something else?" Killua cut off Gon.  
  
"Well, of course." Gon said. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Anything but Ubogin." Killua growled.  
  
Gon looked at him, curiously. "Okay." he finally said.   
  
Killua took that as his cue, "So, what do you- HEY!"  
  
A blond guy was suddenly sitting on his lap.  
  
Kurapika quickly stood up. "Sorry, Leorio pushed me and I lost my balance." Kurapika glared at who Killua assumed was Leorio.  
  
Leorio shrugged, "You weren't moving."  
  
Whatever, Killua silently thought.  
  
"It's okay! It was an accident." Gon sprightly said to the newcomers. "Hey, aren't you Kurapika?"  
  
Kurapika nodded, "Yes, and you are?"  
  
"Gon! I'm new from the province."  
  
"I'm Leorio." Leorio eyed the pair. One was very sulky, while one was so perky. It was an interesting combination.  
  
"It's great to meet you! Where are you going?" Gon asked.  
  
Kurapika shrugged. Killua couldn't help but notice the way that his hair glowed under the sun. He is a guy! Killua reminded himself.  
  
"We were tired of the cafeteria. It's so crowded." Leorio smiled.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to sit with us, right, Killua?"  
  
"Right!" Killua said it in such an eager manner that he blushed.  
  
Kurapika looked at Leorio who immediately sat down. He followed suit.  
  
"Are you two sophomores?" Leorio asked.  
  
Gon nodded, "Yes, I'm having a hard time in school, though. They're more advanced here than in the province where I came from."  
  
"You should get a tutor. Take Kurapika, for example. He's an absolute genius when it comes to this scholarly stuff. I'm sure he'd be glad to help, right?" he nudged a silent Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika nodded, "Sure, I don't mind if you don't."  
  
"Gee, I couldn't..." Gon trailed off. "I don't want to take advantage of you."  
  
"It's really okay." Kurapika said, sincerely.   
  
"If you say so ... I'll just call you when I have problems, okay?"  
  
"Can I have some help, too?" Killua blurted out.  
  
All three stared at him, and Killua blushed an even deeper shade of red. Killua really didn't do well in school for the past year. However, the main reason why he wanted to be tutored wasn't for his grades, either. It was just that ... he wasn't very sure.  
  
Kurapika nodded, "Sure, of course, Killua."   
  
He's looking at me in a weird way, Killua thought miserably. Great ... he thinks I'm an idiot, Killua sighed.  
  
Killua coughed, and stood up, "Um, I'll get something to drink." Without another word, he rushed to the cafeteria, leaving a confused Gon, a silent Kurapika, and a weirded out Leorio.  
  
*****  
  
Ubogin was dead. It was really sad, but he could be replaced, Kuroro thought to himself.   
  
There was a more pressing matter in his mind. Leorio had left the cafeteria with Kurapika. Kuroro was just a few feet from the table where they usually sat when Leorio dragged the unsuspecting Kurapika outside.  
  
It showed how pathetic Leorio really was, Kuroro sneered. Oh well, he better go back to the Genei Ryodan, since Kurapika already left.  
  
They were still talking about Ubogin. Big surprise.  
  
"We have to find out who did it." Phinx was saying decidedly, when he noticed Kuroro, he added, "Right, Kuroro?"  
  
At least he's dedicated, Kuroro thought, nodding. "Yes, we have to know whether it was random or planned. Whether it's against him or us."  
  
"I'll investigate the police files," Shalnark offered. He has phenomenal computer research skills. He can hack anything.  
  
"Then, we'll kill the killer." Nobunaga seethed. Among them all, Nobunaga was the closest to Ubogin. It was interesting how Nobunaga let the ... incident ... affect him so much.   
  
The Genei Ryodan weren't supposed to let feelings get in the way. It could cloud the way they thought and acted. It was best to just bury them. Kuroro was the one who repeatedly said that.  
  
"How was he killed?" Shizuku asked the group.  
  
Pakunoda answered, "Well, we went to the scene of death, and according to the pattern of the bloodstains, he was caught and suspended to the his room's ceiling by something. His moved were restricted, and finally, something sharp was used to cut off his head."  
  
"It was very harsh." Franklin said softly, thoughtfully.  
  
Kuroro knew that he was supposed to say something about strategy, "Well, when we have the killer, we'll start planning." he finally said.  
  
Kurotopi nodded, "Absolutely."  
  
The others followed his example.  
  
Kuroro suddenly felt sad and confused. All of a sudden, he didn't feel like being the leader of the most powerful gang. He just wanted to go out and talk to Kurapika. He wanted for them to have long conversations, cultured and delicate.  
  
He suddenly noticed the others staring at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Feitan asked, looking at him a bit suspiciously.  
  
Kuroro was not known for drifitng thoughts. He was even less known for blushing, but he did. He blushed, "Of course."  
  
He silently cursed himself, he should be strong and untouchable like he always was. It was time to push Kurapika out of his mind. He had too.   
  
There would be more time for that later, anyway. Kuroro and Kurapika would be together in the end.  
  
*****  
  
"Kuroro was very distracted today," Feitan told Kurotopi and Phinx, while they were walking towards their respective houses.  
  
"He has a lot of things on his mind." Kurotopi offered, trying to make an excuse, when it was obvious that Kuroro was not himself.  
  
He hasn't been himself for the past weeks.  
  
"I guess Kurapika is the reason," Phinx grimaced. "Kuroro is too absorbed with him."  
  
Those were the answers that Feitan expected the two to say. Kurotopi would be defensive while Phinx would get right to the point.  
  
"This isn't too good." Feitan thought aloud.  
  
"If he's really the reason, we should take him out of the equation." Phinx, of course.  
  
Kurotopi stopped walking, "But Kuroro would be angry at us."  
  
"Well, he's the one that always says that the Genei Ryodan should come first. He'll thank us later." Phinx interjected.  
  
"We should trust Kuroro. He's a very good leader, he'll get through this." Kurotopi said.  
  
"If he lets his eyes off the blonde," Phinx scoffed.  
  
Feitan shook his head, was everything going to be left to him? "You two are not thinking."  
  
Phinx raised an eyebrow, "And I suppose you are?"  
  
Feitan nodded, "You two are going about this the wrong way. Phinx, Kuroro would really get angry at us if we hurt Kurapika. You know he's already annoyed at Pakunoda for glaring at Kurapika." He turned to Kurotopi, "And we could not let this go on, either. It could have horrible effects afterwards."  
  
"And so what do you say?" Phinx asked, half sarcastic.  
  
Feitan smiled, "Instead of fighting against Kurapika, why don't we get him to help us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurotopi asked, interested.  
  
"You know we don't want to hurt Kuroro or anything. Instead of Kurapika being a distraction, he could become someone that will encourage Kuroro's actions. The way he is supposed to act, anyway."  
  
"So we have to talk to Kurapika?" Phinx sounded doubtful.  
  
"I guess. Look, Kuroro is really distracted, but he is in pursuit, right?"  
  
"Pretty obvious." Phinx snorted.  
  
"Well, what if everything is settled, so Kuroro could relax with Kurapika, then Kuroro would be of better mind to strategize, again. We could ensure that if we enlist Kurapika's help."  
  
"You think we could convince Kurapika to do that? He seems to be avoiding Kuroro. You know, he seems pretty uninterested in Kuroro." Kurotopi sounded worried. "Besides, he might get angry at us for interfering."  
  
"No, in fact, we're helping him. Not like Phinx's idea."  
  
Phinx growled, "Stop that. I don't think it will work."  
  
"If you don't know how to work, it won't." Feitan simply said.  
  
"Pakunoda wouldn't like this." Phinx added. "She has a crush on Kuroro."  
  
"Tough. Since you're so concerned, you tell her what we're going to do. I'll call the rest."  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka has learned long ago that to hurt a person, you have to strike at the weakest point.  
  
From observation, it seemed that Gon really liked the people he lived with. He also liked principles. It would be interesting on how the two could be mixed.  
  
Hisoka knew that Gon romp around the city with his friend for an hour before coming him. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes?" A young woman looked out. Hisoka knew that she was Gon's aunt, Mito.  
  
"Hello, I am a friend of Gon's from school. Is he already here?" Hisoka asked as innocently as he could, knowing the full asnwer.  
  
"Well, not yet. He's out with Killua, a friend." Mito cheerfully answered. She opened the door fully, "Why don't you wait inside? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. That way you would be sure to meet him."  
  
Hisoka smiled, "Thanks. You're very kind." With those words, he stepped inside the small house.  
  
The moment the door closed, he stabbed Mito with a long needle. He was so fast, and the needle was so small that the woman didn't even notice it.  
  
Of course, the needle has a chemical that numbs the area. However, it also slows down the motor movements of the person, until he/she fell asleep.  
  
The needle was the courtesy of Illumi.  
  
Hisoka sat down on a couch and smiled at the woman who didn't know her circulatory system was being poisoned slowly but carefully.  
  
"Who's there?" An old woman from the kitchen appeared. Gon's grandmother.  
  
"A friend of Gon's." Mito answered. yawning. "I feel sleepy, mother. I'll rest for a bit." She turned to Hisoka, "You ... just stay here, okay?"  
  
"Of course." Hisoka answered, knowing that Mito will soon be in dreamland. He turned to the grandmother as Mito staggered to her bedroom.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
The grandmother beamed, "It is nice to see such a helpful young man. Come on, help me make dinner. You can even eat some of it."  
  
"That would be wonderful." Hisoka smiled, lying through his teeth. As he went towards the old woman, he let a needle fly through the air, hitting the woman's arm.  
  
Of course, she didn't notice.  
  
A few minutes later, Gon's house had two sleeping women. One was on the couch, the other in a bedroom.  
  
"Neat work."  
  
Hisoka turned, there was Illumi standing by the back door.  
  
"Enjoyed the show?"  
  
"Somehow."  
  
Illumi walked inside and settled on a chair.   
  
Hisoka smiled a sincere smile, "Your needles worked like charm."  
  
"As always." Illumi softly replied.  
  
Hisoka eyed his friend coldly. Yes, as always, he silently thought.   
  
The two met long ago, when they were just in grade school. Hisoka has always been a loner, a cold child. He disdained the fact that people looked down at people his age. Then, he met Illumi.  
  
He could still remember the first time they met. Illumi was sticking needles in a dog. Hisoka of course knew who he was. He was another loner who was from a rich family.  
  
"What are you doing?" he had asked.  
  
"Hurting him." The young Illumi had answered. "My needles are full of pain."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
The two stared at each other. They recognized something in each other.   
  
Now, as Hisoka was eyeing the older Illumi, Hisoka knew that Illumi and he were meant to be partners in this little business.  
  
The business of pain.  
  
"Are you staying for the fireworks?" Hisoka asked Illumi.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go home to talk to Killua. To convince him that his new friend is not what he seems."  
  
Charming, Hisoka thought, eyeing Illumi's back. Illumi, for all of his sadistic thoughts, was really concerned for his family. He wanted to assure that everyone was as robotic as their father is.  
  
Gon, Gon, Gon, Hisoka smiled. He got a drink from the kitchen and was patiently waiting for his little 'friend' to arrive.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Okay! For all Ubogin fans, sorry for killing him already ... just trying to keep in with the hxh as much as possible. Okay, stupid. But I have to do it for the plot!  
  
Everyone, please stay tuned for part 4!   
  
What will Gon do when he sees Hisoka in his house? What does Hisoka really plan? Did Kurapika really kill Ubogin? Will Kuroro lose leadership of the Genei Ryodan? Will Illumi succeed in breaking Killua's only friendship?  
  
Comments please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Upon the School Grounds Part 4  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: *sighsighsigh* They're not mine. Very depressing.  
  
Warning: *yayayayayayayay!* yaoi/shounen ai! GREAT! You were warned.  
  
*****  
  
Senritsu's mind was going around in circles. She heard about Ubogin's death. She saw blood on Kurapika ... what does it mean?  
  
It's not necessarily blood, she consoled herself. She was probably making something out of nothing.  
  
Then, the cycle would go on.  
  
"It's probably just coincidence." she said aloud.  
  
"What is?" a voice beside her asked.  
  
She turned and saw Gon, a new classmate of hers.  
  
"Um, nothing really." Senritsu mumbled. She thought that Gon was very nice, but maybe too perky at times. She cleared her throat, eager to change the conversation. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm heading towards my house." Gon answered, "What about you?"  
  
"I have to go to my piano teacher." Senritsu sighed, if she didn't calm down soon, her piano teacher would notice her nerves in her playing.  
  
"Oh, yes. I heard you're very good at music."  
  
"I hope so." Senritsu smiled. Even if Gon seemed annoying, he sure knew how to strike the right chords. "Everyone has his/her forte."  
  
Gon sighed, "I guess. But mine isn't school and studying. I'm getting low grades in everything. I'm lucky Kurapika, a junior, offered to tutor me the things I don't understand.  
  
Senritsu choked, "Kurapika?"  
  
Gon smiled innocently, "Yeah. Isn't it great? He's so smart and nice. I'm lucky Killua and I bumped into him during lunchtime. He seemed so cool. What do you think about him?"  
  
"Um ... he seems nice." Senritsu lamely said. "I don't know him very much."  
  
"Killua said a lot of girls think he's very pretty and wonderful. Do you?" Gon teased.  
  
How to answer? Senritsu debated. She shrugged, "He seems very nice, but like I said I don't know him very much." Not at all, she told herself.   
  
"Well, he seems like a great person. This is where I turn, see you around!" Gon turned and went.  
  
Senritsu wondered what it felt like to have a worry free life like Gon seemed to have.  
  
Kurapika is a great person, she told herself. A picture of the blond appeared in her head. Kurapika is beautiful too.  
  
She shook her head, best to go to class, or else she'd be lectured for being late.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm home!" Gon yelled as he entered the house.  
  
"Isn't that great?"  
  
Gon paused, seeing Hisoka in his living room, sitting on the couch, sipping water. His grandmother was lying down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"You're so cute." Hisoka didn't answer his question and just smiled.  
  
Gon remembered Killua's words of how dangerous every member of the Genei Ryodan was. He remembered Hisoka's words to him. "What do you want?" he repeated, willing himself to be calm. He just wanted Hisoka to leave and get out of his home and life.  
  
Hisoka set down the glass. "What do I want? Isn't the more pressing question what do you want? For example, do you want your grandmother and aunt to ever wake up again."  
  
Grandmother and Aunt Mito! Gon sucked in a breath, "What have you done to them?"  
  
"Just giving them a well-deserved rest." Hisoka shrugged. "So do you want them to wake up?"  
  
"Of course!" Gon flushed. "I also want you to get out and never return." Every muscle in his body was tense. Aunt Mito and Grandmother were the only family Gon ever had. His mother died when he was young and his father ran away. He was not going to let this ... person ... hurt them.  
  
Hisoka smiled, obviously enjoying this, much to Gon's fury, "If you want them to wake up, you will come here and sit down. I am a very calm and reasonable person."  
  
With no other choice, Gon gingerly walked towards the farthest chair and sat down. He never felt so useless in his life. "What do you want?"   
  
"For starters, you can give me another glass of water."  
  
Gon didn't move. Why was he saying that?  
  
"Now, Gonny. Not next year."  
  
Without even knowing, Gon stood up and headed to the kitchen. What should he do? He better call the police, Killua, anyone!  
  
"And don't even think of calling the police." Hisoka's voice drafted in the kitchen. "Or else granny here will never wake up, Gonny."  
  
Gon winced at the name and the threat. Getting water was little enough to ask.  
  
He quickly returned to the living room with a glass of water.   
  
He handed it wordlessly to Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka stared at the glass, "Oh and Gon, another thing is required for them to be awakened. I'm sure you won't mind." he smiled in a sickly manner that made Gon sick.  
  
Gon gave him the best scowl he could. However, he didn't say a word. He couldn't. If he did anything, he was sure that Hisoka would do good on his threat. He certainly couldn't fight the senior by himself. Just those muscles...  
  
"You have to stop the little friendship with Killua."  
  
Gon stared at Hisoka wordlessly. What did Hisoka say? Stop being friends with Killua? "I won't do that!" Gon yelled in a strangled voice.  
  
Hisoka shook his head, "Well, if you say so." He got a small knife from his pocket. He showed it to Gon, its blade gleaming in the light. "Then you don't mind if I do this." He held it against the old woman's throat.  
  
"STOP!" Gon yelled, his heart beating, as he pounced on Hisoka.  
  
Of course, he barely got one foot when he was kicked by the taller, stronger senior. Hisoka had another advantage, he wasn't shivering from being scared.  
  
"So what do you say, Gonny?" Hisoka smiled, standing up, looking as tall as a building to a Gon on his butt on the floor.  
  
"Killua..." Gon sighed. "Fine." What choice does he have? He'll have to think of a way to tell Killua.  
  
Hisoka helped him up, "I'm sure you'll do the right thing. Just one more thing, don't tell anyone about this nice conversation we had, okay?" his eyes narrowed, "And I mean everyone."  
  
It took all of his courage to look in Hisoka's eye, "I'll do that, but don't every go near me and my family, okay?"  
  
A predatory smile appeared on Hisoka's thin lips. "As long as you do everything to the letter, you won't hear a peep out of me."  
  
"Fine." Gon whispered.  
  
"What did you say?" Hisoka mocked.  
  
"Yes!" Gon yelled, tears running on his cheeks. "I'll ... avoid Killua. Stop being his friend."   
  
"Excellent." Hisoka got a needle from his pocket. "An antidote." He pressed that on the grandmother. "She'll be awake in about ... five minutes."  
  
Gon glared at him. I'm sorry, Killua, he thought miserably. I'll try to tell you everything, he vowed.  
  
Hisoka got another needle and waved it in front of Gon, "Gonny, really be sensible. What could Killua every do for you, anyway?"  
  
Gon didn't gratify that with a response.  
  
Hisoka sighed, "You're being soooo difficult. Oh well, I better get to your aunt. But remember what I said."  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
And Gon crumpled to cry.  
  
He didn't even notice his grandmother stir and shake her head saying, "Well, I don't usually nap at this time of day. I must be getting old."  
  
He just thought of Killua.  
  
*****  
  
Killua was whistling as he rolled towards the mansion he called his home.  
  
"How are you doing, Master Killua?" Kanalia bowed, letting him inside.  
  
Killua smiled, Kanalia was about his age, but her family had served the Zordicks for years, so she had to be a part time maid, while being a part time student. Killua actually liked Kanalia.  
  
"I'm doing great." he answered. He beamed at her and rushed to his room.  
  
Kanalia smiled politely, but there was a weird look in her eyes.  
  
Killua didn't have to ask why, he was usually sullen all the time. But now, he had a reason to smile. It was all because of Gon ... well, maybe Kurapika, and sort of Leorio, too. He had a great time during lunch.   
  
It was all because of Gon, he decided, crashing on his bed. "I'm so lucky." he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
But someone heard.  
  
"Why is my little brother lucky?" It was Illumi. His deep black eyes was staring at Killua.  
  
Usually, it made Killua uneasy, but now he just smiled, "Oh, nothing." He was no fool. No way was he going to let Illumi pry in his private affairs. He may seem to be polite and nice, but Killua knew that Illumi was cruel and mean. He had taken the brunt of it in his growing years ... all in the name of the family, he thought sarcastically.  
  
Illumi just sat down on the edge of his bed, "Could it be because of the happy transfer? Gon?"  
  
Killua felt something in the pit of his stomach. Could Illumi be planning something for Gon? The thought made him sick.  
  
"Get your claws off him." Killua growled.  
  
Illumi smiled, looking like an innocent boy that he wasn't. "What do you mean? I won't hurt him. I'm worried for you."  
  
Killua smiled, dreamily thinking of the past few days. "You don't have to."  
  
Illumi stared at him and shook his head, "You're young. Friendship is just a toy for a lot of people you know. They pretend to be all nice, but in truth, they're just setting you up for a bigger fall. Or using you."  
  
Killua glared at him, "Maybe your friends are like that, but not Gon! He's nice and thoughtful."  
  
Illumi just stared at him with those hypnotic eyes, "If you say so." he quietly replied. "But I tell you, people are not what they seem to be. I'm just concerned."  
  
Killua scowled, "Get out of my room."  
  
Illumi just nodded sagely, "You just wait and you'll see the value of trusting your older brother." He tousled the hair of a furious Killua and left.  
  
"Trusting my older brother ..." Killua mocked. He lay back, but not in the manner that he did earlier. His brother had ruined that for him, as always.  
  
*****  
  
Leorio was relaxing in his seat when Kurapika entered the classroom.  
  
"Kurapika!" Leorio smiled. All of the girls turned to admire the beautiful boy as he strode over to Leorio.  
  
"Hello." Kurapika said, setting his books on the table and sat down.  
  
"What did you do last night?" Leorio asked, making conversation.  
  
Kurapika shrugged, "Not much. Read my notes."  
  
Leorio smiled, "Well, if you're ever lonely, you know who to call." Leorio was the only person who knew that Kurapika lived alone. He wanted to let him know the he cared.  
  
Kurapika smiled, "Of course."  
  
Leorio was about to say something else when two people came.  
  
"Hello." It was Shalnark with Feitan.  
  
Members of the Genei Ryodan always made Leorio nervous and now was not an exception. Whenever they approached you, you can be sure that they are plotting something bad.  
  
Kurapika nodded and Leorio said a stiff "Hello."  
  
Shalnark and Feitan exchanged glances. It struck Leorio how different the two looked. Shalnark looked so nice, innocent and wholesome with his blond hair and big eyes. Feitan looked very ... threatening with his straight, black hair, and narrowed eyes that could outglare the very devil himself. But both were members of the Genei Ryodan.  
  
Shalnark cleared his throat and smiled, "Well, we just wanted to talk to Kurapika."  
  
"If it's no problem." Feitan added, his smile seemed out of place in his face.  
  
Kurapika shrugged, "Okay."  
  
"In private." Feitan said.  
  
What are they up to? Leorio wondered as Kurapika stood up and followed the two to the Genei Ryodan corner of the room. The other members of the Genei Ryodan in the third year were clumped there.  
  
Leorio sighed and stood up to go the comfort room. If he stayed at the classroom, he would just stare at the little meeting and who knows what the Genei Ryodan would do to him?  
  
Kurapika ... he thought. He was Leorio's best friend, but Leorio wanted him to be more, much more. Sure, he was happy that Kurapika even bothered to have REAL conversations with him. At the start of their friendship, he was happy with that. He was happy that he was friends with Kurapika. Now ...  
  
Leorio didn't want to think about it, but he knew that he was not and could never be satisfied with being 'just friends' with the blonde.  
  
But he didn't want to risk his friendship.  
  
But he couldn't go on like this, either.  
  
I'll tell him how I feel, Leorio decided. If Kurapika accepted him, great. If he didn't ... well, Leorio would do his best to fix the friendship.  
  
He'll have to risk it.  
  
Or others might get Kurapika.  
  
*****  
  
Senritsu was walking towards her classroom in a very glum mood. She didn't see Kurapika in the music room ... well, it's not like she expected him to be there.   
  
But it would have been nice if Kurapika heard her playing. Very nice.  
  
She entered the classroom and sat on her chair.  
  
As if by cue, a cluster of girls by the side giggled. Led by Neon, the richest girl in school, and probably the prettiest one, too. And Neon knew it.  
  
Senritsu fervently wished that there was some hole in the ground where she could curl in forever. She knew she wasn't pretty at all, but did Neon and her groupies have to laugh and make fun of her?  
  
What made it worse was that Neon knew about her crush on Kurapika.   
  
"Ooh, Senritsuuu..." Neon called out in the high-pitched voice of hers.   
  
Senritsu put what she hoped was a pleasant smile on her face, "Yes, Neon?"  
  
Neon went to her table, "I was just thinking, do you really think that Kurapika would ever like you?"  
  
Her groupies giggled.  
  
Senritsu cursed the day that Neon found out about her infatuation for the junior. "I don't know." she muttered, looking at her table.  
  
Neon smirked, "Well, they say opposites attract right? Since he's the epitome of beauty and you're ... so, well, ugly, I'm sure you'd make the most dashing couple!"  
  
At that, her groupies laughed high-pitched laughs.  
  
Senritsu couldn't take it anymore, she looked Neon in the eye. "I don't know, maybe. But maybe you two would be better together."  
  
"Oh?" Neon preened her pink hair, "Do you think so?" She fancied Kurapika for herself.  
  
Senritsu smirked, "You know, since he's so nice and he doesn't have a mean bone in his body and you're ... well, you probably know."  
  
Neon stopped patting her hair, "What are you trying to tell me?" she demanded, folding her arms in front of her chest.  
  
Unable to think of an answer, Senritsu just pleasantly smiled, feeling sort of satisfied for annoying the spoiled brat.  
  
"How dare you..." Neon sputtered, glaring at her. "You're just jealous!" she declared, turning around and walking away.  
  
Groupie number one glared at Senritsu, "You shouldn't talk to Neon that way!"  
  
Senritsu just smiled. "Then she should be more polite."  
  
The groupies left.  
  
Senritsu's mood lightened even further when Gon walked in the room.  
  
But that immediately changed when she saw his forlorn face.  
  
"Gon!" Killua, a cold boy that has changed ever since Gon came, called out.  
  
Gon paled and quickly sprinted to his seat. He got a book and held it in front of him.  
  
Senritsu wondered how Gon could change from being very friendly to this ... scared person.  
  
She watched Killua go to Gon, "Hey Gon, I just thought of where we could go later. Maybe to the ice cream palace, then we could tour some other places ..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Gon's hard face.  
  
"Gon?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Go away." Gon said, putting his book between his face and Killua's.  
  
Senritsu was shocked and so was Killua.  
  
What was going on?  
  
*****  
  
For years, Killua had lunch alone and it never bothered him. But now, he was feeling so forlorn that he didn't know what to do.  
  
He was at the usual spot but Gon was nowhere to be seen. All day, Gon had ignored Killua and he did his best to go the other way when Killua approached him.  
  
"Why?" Killua whispered. Weren't he and Gon friends? He suddenly recalled Illumi's words ... "setting you up for a higher fall."  
  
Did Gon just pretend to be his friend? No ... he couldn't have pretended that!  
  
In his whole life, Killua had only one friend, Gon. Was it all a lie?  
  
"Hi, Killua."  
  
Gon! But it wasn't. It was Leorio and Kurapika. They were nice people, but they weren't Gon.  
  
"Hi." Killua answered listlessly.  
  
"Why are you so glum?" Leorio asked, peering at the sophomore.  
  
"Gon." That answer should explain it all.  
  
"Did you two have a fight?" Kurapika asked.  
  
Killua stared at the green eyes of the junior, "I'm ... not sure." He finally answered.  
  
"How?" Kurapika probed on.  
  
Kurapika's so nice and pretty, Killua thought wistfully. I thought Gon was nice, too, he thought bitterly. "He's ignoring me." Killua muttered.  
  
"Maybe he's just busy." Leorio offered.  
  
"I ... don't think so. He's avoiding me." Killua went on.  
  
Kurapika just smiled at him, "Killua, don't worry. I'm sure Gon is still your friend, just busy."  
  
"Yeah, maybe he's distracted with something." Leorio added.  
  
Killua sighed, it was nice that they seemed to care. Maybe ... what they said is true. But, it is also possible that they just didn't understand.  
  
"Whatever." he muttered in a low voice, turning away from Kurapika and Leorio.  
  
Kurapika touched his shoulder, "Look, you can always talk to us okay?"  
  
Kurapika ... hand on shoulder, Killua shivered. "Sure." he said.  
  
Well, if Gon didn't like him, at least Kurapika seemed to. He turned back to them, "Thanks." he smiled.  
  
"Anytime!" Leorio smiled.  
  
Now, he would put thoughts of Gon outside his head and concentrate on them.  
  
*****  
  
Pakunoda was trying her best to snob the others. But that was really hard, since they were on the same table.  
  
Feitan was talking, "Kurapika's pretty decent. If we could convince him to help us, it could be great."  
  
Shalnark nodded, "In that way, Kuroro would stop being so distracted."  
  
"Yes, some guys like the chase the most." Nobunaga agreed.  
  
Pakunoda couldn't believe that they were even discussing this, "Why are we talking about this?" she said in her most patient voice.  
  
Feitan stared at her, "Well, do you want to help Kuroro or not?"  
  
Pakunoda shrugged, "Do you think he'll really want us to interfer?"  
  
"I agree with Pakunoda." Machi nodded. "I think Kuroro wouldn't want us to get in with his internal affairs."  
  
"It's affecting the whole Genei Ryodan." Nobunaga said darkly. "We should do something. He can't get his head together to help us avenge Ubogin."  
  
"Speaking of Ubogin, I found something interesting." Shalnark interrupted. "From my resources, I think a hired assassin killed him."  
  
"WHO?" Nobunaga exclaimed, "Tell me now!"  
  
Shalnark thought for a while, "Well, his name is known by very selected people. No one is ever sure where or who he is, but his codename is Red Eyes."  
  
"I'm sure Kuroro would know about him!" Nobunaga was excited now.   
  
"If he would let his head get out of the clouds." Phinx scowled.  
  
*****  
  
This is below me, Kuroro grumbled to himself, scrunching himself against a tree, trying to see Kurapika without being seen.  
  
Kurapika finally went away from Leorio and Killua and was heading towards his direction. Good.  
  
"Kurapika!" Kuroro stepped away from the tree's shadow and greeted a solemn Kurapika.  
  
"Kuroro! Hi." Kurapika smiled that wonderful smile.  
  
Kuroro grinned, "I was looking for you."  
  
"Well, you found me now." Kurapika said, "I have to talk to Gon, do you know where he is?"  
  
Kuroro's smile drooped, why would Kurapika want to talk to Gon? He eyed the two sitting down, Killua and Leorio. It probably had something to do with Killua. He was being extremely friendly to Gon.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Kuroro asked.  
  
Kurapika hesitated, "Well, I have something to ask him."  
  
Kuroro didn't pry, "Oh, well, I'll help you look for him, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Kurapika shrugged, starting to walk again. "Thanks."  
  
Kuroro eagerly (but he didn't show it) matched his pace to Kurapika's. "It's nothing, Kurapika. But in gratitude, you could do something for me. If you like..." He smiled at Kurapika.  
  
"Sure. It's okay. As long as it's not illegal." Kurapika joked.  
  
"Why don't we meet after school? At the school entrance." Kuroro's heart was going overtime. Here was his chance to have a real relationship with Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika thought for a while, "Okay." He smiled at Kuroro.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Okay, was it okay? Please comment!!!  
  
Please read part 5 (as soon as it is done) ... I'd really appreciate it.   
  
Will Gon and Killua ever talk again? How will Kuro and Kura's ... date ... get along? What will Leorio do? Wil he finally confess? Who is Red Eyes? What is the Genei Ryodan up to? Is Hisoka and Illumi still planning something?  
  
Thanks a lot! for e-mail ... fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Upon the School Grounds Part 5  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: Let me see ... I own squat. I own nothing, just my twisted yaoi-infested brain. Don't sue me. Please. All I have to offer is my yaoi-infested brain. ^^  
  
Warning: Yaoi/shounen ai ... you have been warned.   
  
*****  
  
Hisoka didn't like school, except for one thing.  
  
You could ditch it.  
  
And now, he and Illumi were at the roof of their building. They were supposed to be in Physics class, but Hisoka and Illumi preferred to observe the forces up on the roof.  
  
"Another game?" he lazily gazed at his playmate. The two of them were playing cards. The loser would be the one who will pay the next time they go out.  
  
Illumi shook his head, his hair lazily moving about. "No, I'd rather be doing this."  
  
He grabbed Hisoka's collar and gave him a long violent kiss.  
  
Hisoka liked this very, very much. The two of them certainly had a very interesting relationship. Their bodies were as close as bodies could be, but their minds were as cold and calculating as they usually were.  
  
"Now, what did I do to deserve such a passionate kiss?" Hisoka drawled, scooting closer to Illumi.  
  
Illumi just stared at him, "Excellent work with Gon."  
  
Hisoka smiled and kissed his fingertips, "One of my best if I do say so myself."  
  
Illumi nodded. He was really beautiful, Hisoka admired. The black hair. The black eyes. The smooth face. The body.  
  
"What do we do next?" Hisoka asked.  
  
Illumi shrugged, "Well, you did say that you wouldn't touch him if he followed your wishes."  
  
Hisoka grinned, "In that case, let's wait and bide our time. Like a spider with a spun web, waiting for its prey."  
  
"Perfect simile." Illumi nodded. "In that case, do you want to go class?"  
  
"Why do that ... when we can do this?" Hisoka lay down and pulled Illumi to him. It was time to have some fun.  
  
*****  
  
"Hi, Pakunoda." Machi greeted the older girl. It was already dismissal and the two usually walked home with Shizuku and Franklin.  
  
Pakunoda just nodded. She was obviously preoccupied.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Franklin asked.  
  
"Kuroro." Pakunoda muttered, gesturing in a general direction.  
  
Machi turned and saw the Genei Ryodan's leader approaching Kurapika, a fine specimen of man. She suppressed a smile, the way that Kuroro was so infatuated was sort of cute. However, she glanced at Pakunoda, not everyone thought so.  
  
"What?" Shizuku asked, squinting in her glasses.  
  
Pakunoda sighed, "Kuroro is meeting Kurapika."  
  
"Oh." Shizuku muttered, "That's good, right?"   
  
Machi gaped at her classmate, where did her brain go? If Shizuku was talking to Shalnark or Feitan, that would be a good reply, but with Pakunoda, it was ... plain ignorant.  
  
Franklin put a hand on Shizuku's shoulder, "Pakunoda doesn't feel that way."  
  
"But ..." Shizuku looked confused and Machi couldn't blame her.  
  
Who would have thought that Pakunoda could have such a powerful crush, anyway?  
  
Machi cleared her throat, must it always be up to her to clear up the air, "Well, why don't we head on home?"  
  
Pakunoda glared at her, "You must be kidding." She nodded at the couple, "We have to follow them."  
  
"Kuroro wouldn't like that." Machi reminded her. As much as Machi hated to admit it, Kuroro did seem to have a huge crush/infatuation with Kurapika.  
  
Pakunoda snorted, "If you don't like that, I'll go alone." She stared at the two, her body tensed.  
  
What was Machi going to do? Pakunoda only listened to Kuroro, and certainly not to a person two years younger than her.   
  
"Hey!" It was Shalnark with Phinx and Feitan.  
  
When Shizuku saw them, she looked at the ground. Machi had to suppress a smirk, Shizuku had an obvious crush on Shalnark it was almost funny.  
  
Phinx smiled at them, "We're going to the mall. Shalnark's buying the food. Anyone want to come along?"  
  
Franklin nodded, "Sure, but Pakunoda here wants to follow Kuroro and Kurapika."  
  
"They're finally getting together?" Shalnark asked in an eager voice, peering over Pakunoda's shoulder.  
  
Pakunoda glared at him.  
  
"Uh, that's so horrible." Shalnark improvised.  
  
"Okay." Shizuku finally said.  
  
All eyes turned to her.  
  
"What's okay?" Machi asked. Shizuku really confused her sometimes.  
  
"I want to go to the mall." Shizuku smiled, particularly at Shalnark.  
  
"Well, then that's settled." Phinx declared. "All of us are going, except for Pakunoda. Hey ... Machi?"  
  
Machi hesitated, she didn't want to leave Pakunoda, but she wanted to go with the others. She glanced at Shizuku, her eyes were imploring Machi to come along.  
  
"I'll go with you." she finally said. "But Shalnark pays for the food."  
  
"Excellent!" Shalnark declared. He turned to Pakunoda, "Just fill us in on what happened, okay?"  
  
When Pakunoda mumbled an okay, the rest turned and headed towards the mall.  
  
*****  
  
"So where are we going?" Kurapika turned to Kuroro as they walked down the street.  
  
Kuroro smiled at him, "Hmm, want to see my home? It's always worth a tour."  
  
"Really? How is that?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"Not to brag," Kuroro started "But it's very big and, in my opinion, impressive."  
  
"I'm already impressed." Kurapika said, his hair glistening against the light, making Kuroro speechless for a while.  
  
"Kuroro?" Kurapika peered at him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Kuroro blushed, Kurapika noticed him staring. "Of course, I was ... just admiring you."  
  
A calculated risk, but one Kuroro had to take. It was for their future.  
  
But Kurapika just looked away. "Oh."  
  
Was he angry? Kuroro thought, alarmed.  
  
"Did I say something?" Kuroro softly asked the blonde.  
  
Kurapika looked back at him, "N-no. It's just that, people don't usually admire me."  
  
"What?! Kurapika, you are seriously the most beautiful person in school." Kuroro was shocked. Kurapika wasn't aware of his own beauty? How ... perfect, he thought.  
  
Kurapika didn't say anything. Kuroro took the occasion to take the junior's hands in his own.  
  
"I'm serious." he solemnly said, "In fact, I think I'm the luckiest guy in the to be able to be with you. Please believe me, Kurapika. I'm not lying."  
  
Kurapika looked back at him, and smiled. "Thanks, Kuroro. You're very nice."  
  
Kuroro's heart thumped in his chest. Kurapika thought he was nice.   
  
*****  
  
Leorio glared at the two. He was skulking around the corners, following them.  
  
Now, Kuroro was taking Kurapika's hands! He was touching them!!!   
  
Leorio's blood was practically boiling when someone stepped on his foot.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled turning to look at the person. To his surprise, it was Pakunoda.  
  
Great, he thought, morosely. Will the rest of the Genei Ryodan pounce on him now for spying on their leader?  
  
Pakunoda blinked, "Sorry. I was watching them." she gestured at the two.  
  
She's not going to beat him up? Leorio eyed her, was it possible ...?  
  
"Why?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
Pakunoda stared at him for a while, then sighed, "I don't like it. That."  
  
"Uh-huh." Leorio grunted, relieved. Then an idea struck him, "Hey, want to come with me? I'm watching them, too."  
  
Pakunoda snorted, "I don't need a bumbling oaf like you around a sensitive mission like this."  
  
A bumbling oaf???? "Hey, I have as much right as you do to spy on them!" Leorio declared hotly.  
  
She grabbed his ear, "Shut up! You don't want people to overhear."  
  
"Well, you were being mean." Leorio knew he sounded childish, but how dare she call him a bumbling oaf!  
  
Pakunoda rolled his eyes, "Fine, you can come along. Just don't get in my way."  
  
The rumors about Pakunoda being stuck up were certainly on target, Leorio thought. "You're the one who shouldn't get in my way." he retorted.  
  
Pakunoda was about to answer scathingly when Leorio saw the two turn a corner.   
  
"They turned." he blurted out, getting to his feet and running down the street.  
  
"Hey, ... whatever your name is ... wait for me!" Pakunoda followed him.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm home." Gon said, closing the door. It had been the worst day of his life.  
  
"Why are you so glum?" his grandmother asked him, concerned.  
  
"And why are you so early?" his aunt asked, suspiciously. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"  
  
Gon debated telling them about Hisoka ... then he remembered the sight of a knife on his grandmother's throat. "Uh ... I have a lot of homework." he muttered, trudging to his room.  
  
The two didn't stop him, but they exchanged questioning looks.  
  
"Adolescence." his grandmother declared as if that explained everything.  
  
If only, Gon thought miserably.   
  
When Gon entered his room, he just sat numbly on his bed. Killua has approached him so many times and it had broken Gon's heart to coldly turn away.  
  
But he had to. He couldn't do anything.  
  
Or could he?  
  
"I could write a letter." he told himself. It would explain everything. He could ... put it in Killua's locker! Right!  
  
Then Killua would understand. He got a sheet of paper and sat down on his study table. He'll have to be extremely careful, Gon reminded himself. He didn't want Hisoka to notice anything.  
  
He wrote:  
  
Dear Killua,  
  
I know you probably think that I'm a bad person for ignoring you yesterday, but I had a good reason. Honest! Before you throw this away in anger, please read what I have to say.  
  
Two days ago, when I went home, Hisoka was there. He was threatening to put my aunt and my grandmother in an endless sleep induced by pins! His condition to stop was for me to stop being friends with you.  
  
I'm sorry ... I couldn't do anything. I had to agree. Plus I couldn't tell anyone. He was going to kill my grandmother. For now, I can't be official friends with you, but please understand that I am truly your friend. I'll do my best to stop this threat of Hisoka's.  
  
Take care. Remember that I am your friend.  
  
Your friend, Gon  
  
P.S. To send me notes, just put them in my locker.  
  
Gon reread his letter and was satisfied. He folded it and put it in his school bag.  
  
"That will solve everything." he said aloud. But it wouldn't. He still had to stop Hisoka's threat. Maybe Kurapika and Leorio could help, he mused. But he had to get them to help without actually telling them the situation.  
  
But how? He decided to start researching on Hisoka. His father always said to know the enemy.  
  
And Hisoka was certainly the enemy.  
  
*****  
  
Shizuku sighed as her character was defeated by the computer.   
  
And she didn't have any more tokens.  
  
She turned back to the rest of the group. Only Shalnark was still playing.  
  
"He's at the boss stage." Phinx informed Shizuku as she joined them.  
  
Of course, Shizuku told herself. Shalnark was a genius at anything to do with technology. Not like her, she sighed.  
  
"Why the sigh?" Franklin asked her.  
  
She turned to him. Franklin was like an older brother to Shizuku, "Uh ... nothing." she replied, "Just thinking how horrible I am at this."  
  
Franklin just smiled, "Well, at least you didn't crash into the wall like I did in the first five seconds of the racing game."  
  
Shizuku smiled, "You just don't do well with the car-related games. You rule in the shooting ones, though."  
  
Franklin's reply was drowned by the cheers of Machi, Feitan and Phinx.  
  
"That was excellent." Phinx congratulated Shalnark. "A perfect score."  
  
Shizuku drowned out the rest of the conversation. Perfect, she decided, was the best adjective for Shalnark.  
  
His physique, his face, his skills ... all of them were perfect, she thought.  
  
"Hello?" Machi was waving a hand in front of her face. "Shizuku?"  
  
"Yes?" She shook off her stupor.  
  
Shalnark held out his arm to her, "Time to celebrate the excellent win with food." he said in a grand manner.  
  
Shizuku giggled and took his arm.  
  
"I'm worried about Pakunoda." Machi said, breaking the happy mood of the group.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her." Phinx waved the thought away. "She can handle a little emotional trauma."  
  
Shizuku silently agreed, she sometimes thought that Pakunoda was too serious for her own good.  
  
Shalnark smiled at her, "Yeah, let's just enjoy ourselves now. We can always talk to her about it." he said.  
  
Shizuku tightened her grip on his arm, "Yeah, let's ... uh, what are we going to do?"  
  
Darn, she forgot.  
  
*****  
  
"And this is where I live." Kuroro said, feeling proud all of a sudden of the grandness of his home. The high gates, the whitewashed walls, they were all clean and impressive.  
  
Kurapika's eyes were wide, "It's so big. I can't imagine living in such a ... palace!"  
  
You will, Kuroro silently told him. "Well, the tour, then?"  
  
Kurapika glanced at his watch, "Okay, but only for an hour, okay?"  
  
Kuroro almost groaned in disappointment, "Of course, but I'll show you my room first. We can have some food there." he said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Okay." Kurapika agreed. They stepped inside the gates.  
  
*****  
  
"That's Kuroro's house!" Pakunoda hissed at the junior who insisted at tagging along. "Junior boy, even I haven't been inside there." she added jealously.  
  
The junior boy rolled his eyes, "My name is not 'junior boy'. It's Le-o-ri-o. Leorio."  
  
Why was he being so difficult? Didn't he understand what was happening? "Junior boy, you don't understand. Kuroro never invites anyone in his home. It's ... sacred or something."  
  
"It's Le-o-ri-o." he grumbled.  
  
Of all the companions, why did Pakunoda have to be stuck with this one? "Whatever." she told him. "We have to figure a way to get in."  
  
Thankfully, Pakunoda saw a spark of intelligence in his eyes, "How?"  
  
Pakunoda started ticking off the possibilities on her fingers, "Well, we can't pretend to be friends of Kuroro, since he never invites those over. It would be difficult to break into such a high security mansion, so that's out. I doubt pretending to be high officials would work. Hmmm..."  
  
"Why don't we pretend to be ... checking the electric wires or something?" the junior boy suggested.  
  
That was the worst idea, Pakunoda sneered. "And how do you plan to show up dressed in the school uniform, junior boy? Wouldn't it be kind of obvious?"  
  
To her surprise, he gestured at a shop in the corner. "Look over there. It looks like a place where we can buy what we need."  
  
It was a secondhand store. Surprising at this area, Pakunoda thought. "Secondhand Wares at First Rate Prices. Could be. Good idea, junior boy!" She said in a tone with some respect.  
  
"It's Le-o-ri-o." he sighed, walking towards the shop.  
  
Pakunoda eyed him. He was surprisingly smart for a ... junior boy. "Okay, Leorio." After a few moments of silence, "So tell me, why do you want to follow them?" she asked in a conversational tone.  
  
"I ... uh, Kuroro wouldn't be good for Kurapika." Leorio mumbled.  
  
Could Leorio be interested in Kurapika? "Hmm ... I guess Kurapika is a hot object." she grinned.  
  
"He's my friend!" Leorio's blush showed his true feelings.  
  
"Suuuure." Pakunoda laughed. "Leorio has a crush on Kurapika." she sang, in a surprisingly good mood, considering that Kuroro had invited the dumb blond in his home.  
  
That good mood plummeted mere minutes later.  
  
"I hate orange." she grumbled, eyeing the orange outfits they bought. "It's a horrible color for my hair."  
  
"I don't like it, too." Leorio admitted, "But it looks the most realistic. It even has a little suitcase to go with it."  
  
"With a crappy name." she sighed, knowing that the same crappy name was on the back of her outfit: Electopus!! The Electric Company with Eight Hands to Help.  
  
"Well, yes, but at least, we look the part."  
  
"We look like underpaid workers." That was true, the uniform was stained and torn.  
  
Leorio grinned, "And that's what we are!"  
  
Finally they were there.  
  
"Hello, we're from Electopus, the elctric company with eight hands to help." he held out his hand to the guard who shook it suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We're here to check the safety of the electric system of this mansion. It's never too safe, and the Electopus is always here to help!" Leorio chirped.  
  
Pakunoda had to admit, Leorio sure was doing a good job.  
  
"The master doesn't need such things." the guard grumbled, looking pissed at being interrupted from eating donuts at his post.  
  
"Are you sure?" Leorio piped in. "Just for today, the Electopus is free! You could be saving big bucks for your boss, and helping this mansion be a better, safer place to be."  
  
"Free?"  
  
"Absolutely. It's part of our promo." Leorio confided, smiling.  
  
"Well, okay, but only for a short while." the guard sighed. "Just for ten minutes. Or else I'll have you kicked out." He opened the gate.  
  
"Don't worry! With eight hands, the Electopus will have everything in order."   
  
They walked towards the mansion, with a smiley Leorio and an impressed Pakunoda.   
  
"You were great!" she told him.  
  
"Of course." he grinned. "I'll cross every bridge to get to Kurapika."  
  
Pakunoda nodded, "Where do we go now?"  
  
Leorio thought for a while, "Hmm, if Kurapika was in my house, I'll lead him straight to the bedroom ..."  
  
Pakunoda blushed, "Kuroro isn't like that!"  
  
"Your Kuroro sure is hot to get his claws in my Kurapika." he pointed out.  
  
Harsh but true. Pakunoda sighed. "Fine, to the bedroom."  
  
*****  
  
"This is my collection of books." Kuroro gestured at room. "Feel free to look around."  
  
Kurapika walked around the room, "There are so many books. And most of them are first editions!" he picked one randomly and started turning the pages. "I haven't read this."  
  
"You can borrow anything you want." Kuroro smiled.  
  
"Oh, I can't." Kurapika set down the book, "I don't want to impose on you."  
  
"It's no trouble at all." Kuroro smiled. "Kurapika ..." He wanted to share his feelings so much, but what if Kurapika scorned them?  
  
Well, there were ways of convincing him. Tender ways and not-so-tender ways. Not that he wanted to hurt the beautiful boy.  
  
"Yes?" Kurapika asked.  
  
Kuroro took a deep breath, "It's really no trouble if you borrowed the book. I'd give you more if I could."  
  
Kurapika looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I ... I like you a lot." There! He finally said it, now the ball was in Kurapika's court.  
  
"Th-thanks, Kuroro." he stuttered in the most endearing way. He was backing away to the bookshelf.  
  
"Please." Kuroro whispered, pinning the boy against the bookshelf. He stared at the mesmerizing green eyes and kissed those luscious lips.  
  
"STOP THAT!"  
  
Kuroro turned and saw two orange-suited people at the doorway.  
  
Wait ... they were from school. They were Pakunoda and Leorio! He scowled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Leorio stepped forward, "I'm here for Kurapika. You shouldn't just kiss him!"  
  
"Paku?" he gave her the iciest stare he could muster, which wasn't much, since he was enjoying the squirming boy pressed against him.  
  
"I-I-I..." she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You spy on me, the leader! Your loyalty as part of the Genei Ryodan is suspect." he declared. "Get out of my sight, both of you. Or I'll call security."   
  
"I'm not leaving without Kurapika." Leorio said. "Come on, Kurapika."  
  
"Kuroro, please let me go." Kurapika finally said in a soft voice.  
  
Kuroro was a man of discipline and he knew when to stop. He got off Kurapika. "Okay. Can you come over tomorrow?"   
  
"Er, we'll talk about it tomorrow." With that, he went to Leorio and they left, after a scathing look, courtesy of Leorio.  
  
Kurapika's answer was practically a yes! Kuroro smiled, but when he saw Pakunoda he frowned, "Leave."  
  
"Kuroro, please."  
  
"Leave. Don't talk to me unless I talk to you." He went to the door and left a teary Pakunoda.  
  
Good. I'll never forgive her, he thought. And I'll get that Leorio, he promised.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
How was it? Comments please!!!  
  
Okay, I know that REAL security for hotshots wouldn't let people like Leorio and Pakunoda in the mansion just like that ... but let's pretend for the sake of the fic, okay? Please?  
  
Please read the next one! What is Kuroro's revenge against Leorio? What will Pakunoda do now? Will Gon succeed in communicating with Killua (with Hisoka not knowing)? After all that, will Leorio tell Kurapika what he really feels? If so, how will Kurapika react?  
  
Thanks for reading my fic and please read the next one!  
  
For e-mail: fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 6

Upon the School Grounds Part 6  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: These lovely young gods are not mine. They just come down from heaven to whisper stories in my ear. So, don't sue me!  
  
Warning: Yaoi/shounen ai. If you hate the idea of our lovely boys with each other, please stop.  
  
*****  
  
Gon was sort of excited. Today was a beautiful day and the birds seemed to be telling him to go on.  
  
Today is the day that he and Killua would finally make peace.  
  
All he had to do was drop the note in Killua's locker.   
  
He peered in the hallway. Thee were a lot of people, but that could be both good and bad. It was good, because he was shielded from Hisoka's view somehow. But, it was bad, because who knew if they were spies for Hisoka?  
  
He took a deep breath and tried walking as casually as possible down the hall.  
  
So far so good. Ten more steps, eight, seven, six, five ...  
  
He was there! He just had to put the note in ... the ... slot.  
  
"Hi, Gon!"  
  
Hisoka! No, the voice was too high pitched. He turned, his heart thumping so heart it could practically deafen him.  
  
It was a pretty girl with pink hair flowing smoothly down her back. Neon, a classmate of his. A bit spoiled, but most probably not a spy for Hisoka.  
  
He quickly dropped the note and smiled stiffly, "Hi, Neon."   
  
Neon smiled, "What are you up to? Whose locker is this? Are you giving a LOVE NOTE to a GIRL???" She smiled wickedly, "You can trust me..."  
  
Sure, Gon sighed. She just had to shout that he dropped a note in a locker. If Hisoka was here ...  
  
Oh no!  
  
Hisoka was walking down the hallway with ... Killua's older brother, Illumi. Gon had to get out of here before Hisoka saw him!  
  
"Go-on." Neon whined, "Tell me!"  
  
Hisoka's gaze fell on Gon. And he smiled and nodded.  
  
Gon's stomach dropped to the floor. He knew. No ... just because he was standing by Killua's locker didn't mean he actually talked to him ... but still, if he didn't shut Neon's mouth.  
  
"L-let's go to class." he stammered to Neon and he left.  
  
*****  
  
What does Kurapika think of him now? Leorio wondered as he sat down on his seat. Yesterday, he walked Kurapika home. He tried a lot of times to talk to Kurapika, but he just got monosyllabic answers, like yes and no. And bye.  
  
Was it possible, he gulped, that Kurapika liked Kuroro and was angry at Leorio for ... disturbing ... them?  
  
NO WAY! his brain screamed. Kurapika wouldn't like that stuck-up senior. That handsome, rich senior. Leorio sighed, compared to Kuroro, Leorio was nothing.  
  
The members of the Genei Ryodan in his class filed inside the room. Feitan was looking distinctly and him and there was a smirk on the cruel face.  
  
"Oh no." Leorio muttered. Did Kuroro sic his attack dogs at him?  
  
He knew Kuroro would be very, very angry at him. Was he now going to pay the price for last afternoon?  
  
With Feitan in the lead, they walked over to him. Shalnark, Kurotopi, Feitan and Franklin.  
  
"Hello there." Shalnark smiled, but, beneath the smile, was a threatening expression. Shalnark could kill Leorio and he wouldn't lose the smile on his face.  
  
"Hi." Leorio was amazed that his voice didn't crack.  
  
Feitan jerked his head, "Outside. Now." They turned and left.  
  
Leorio sank in his seat, aware of the stares of his other classmates. Leorio was a person who did his best to avoid the glances of the Genei Ryodan. Now, he had pointed their attention to him.   
  
Well, it least it was because of Kurapika.  
  
Who incidentally entered the classroom at that very moment.  
  
His eyes fell on Leorio, and ... he smiled. "Hi." Kurapika said. He walked to his seat. "Are you okay? You don't look well."  
  
No kidding, Leorio thought. Unwillingly to stop himself, he held out his hand and caressed Kurapika's silky hair. "I'll be back. Wait for me, okay?"  
  
Kurapika looked puzzled. At that moment, Leorio wanted to hug the boy soooo much. But ... he had something to do.  
  
"Where are you going? Class is about to start."  
  
For Kurapika, he would face those bullies. "Just trust me, okay?" There was a tremor in his voice.  
  
"O-okay." Kurapika looked concerned. "Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
"No." Leorio smiled at him. Kurapika was concerned for him! At least, he had that. He will have to talk to him later.  
  
If there was a later.  
  
*****  
  
Kuroro and the rest of the LOYAL Genei Ryodan members were with him.  
  
"Do you think he will come?" Machi asked him.  
  
Kuroro's deadpan face showed nothing. It didn't show feelings of fury ... and regret. "Yes." he flatly said. "He'd better."  
  
Feitan was beside him, "He wouldn't dare not come. He was so scared in the classroom."  
  
Shalnark was playing with his cellphone, "He'll come. He has delusions of bravery."  
  
Delusions were right, Kuroro growled to himself. How dare Leorio disturb him and Kurapika? Pakunoda, too. Did they think that Kuroro would just lie down and accept that?  
  
Nobunaga clenched his fingers, "I've been wanting to beat someone up for so long."  
  
Kuroro nodded, "That reminds me, Shalnark, any updates on Ubogin's Red Eyes?" It was time to assert himself with his followers.  
  
Shalnark shook his head, "The guy has tighter security than anything I've known."  
  
Kuroro expected that, "Well, I have some things to add." He began, "Red Eyes operates in a vast area, but my sources say that he is in THIS area as of the moment. I tried contacting him. You could do that by contacting a someone called Scarlett in a squatter near here. But ..."  
  
"But what?" Nobunaga was impatient.  
  
"The men I sent were killed." Kuroro said in a flat voice.  
  
"I vote we go to this Scarlett." Nobunaga was itching to get to Red Eyes.  
  
"He's here." Phinx murmured. "Leorio."  
  
"Good." Kuroro eyed the tall junior approaching.  
  
A few feet away from them, he stopped. "What do you want?"  
  
Kuroro stepped forward, "I want you to stop your meddling."  
  
Leorio scowled, "If it has something to do with Kurapika, I have every right to, as you say, meddle. I'm his best friend!"  
  
"It's not your business." Kuroro calmly said. "As long as I'm concerned." He continued walking until he was face to face with Leorio. "Do you understand?"  
  
"You have no business being with Kurapika." Leorio spat out. "And don't tell what's my business or not."  
  
Kuroro stepped back and sighed, "Frankly, I didn't want to hurt you. But you leave me no choice." His fist raised up and punched Leorio.  
  
Leorio staggered back, blood pouring from his nose.  
  
Kuroro also stepped back. "It is time," he ominously began, "For you to feel the wrath of the spider."  
  
And the others descended on Leorio.  
  
Like vultures descending on the prey.  
  
*****  
  
Pakunoda was prepared to beg for Kuroro's forgiveness on her knees. She knew that he and the rest of the Genei Ryodan were on the school grounds somewhere.   
  
But where?  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Augh!"  
  
Pakunoda paused. She knew those voices ...  
  
No.  
  
She ran in the direction of the voices and saw Leorio being beaten up by her former friends.  
  
"Stop that!"   
  
Pakunoda wasn't the one who yelled that. She turned and saw Kurapika behind her.  
  
Amazingly, the attacking stopped.  
  
Kuroro's eyes widened at the sight of the one he adored. "Kurapika!" he exclaimed.  
  
Leorio's prone form was motionless.  
  
Kurapika quickly ran to Leorio. "Why did you do this?" he asked in a distressed voice, very different from his usual calm.  
  
Kuroro cleared his throat, "Leorio ... was ... interfering..." he was looking down, as if ashamed.   
  
Pakunoda has never seen this side of Kuroro. He was usually assertive, or at the worst, distracted. But never ashamed. Especially about the Genei Ryodan's movements.  
  
Kurapika looked ready to pounce on Kuroro when Leorio groaned.  
  
Pakunoda looked at Leorio and there were so many wounds, bruises, that you couldn't even tell what his features really are.  
  
"Leorio?" Kurapika asked, uncertainly.  
  
Leorio opened an eye, "Kurapika ..."  
  
"Can you walk?" Kurapika winced as he touched Leorio's face.  
  
"Maybe ... you'll have to support me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
With that, Kurapika practically carried a limping Leorio away from the scene.  
  
Pakunoda couldn't help but glance at Leorio as they passed her. Was he the same spirited person yesterday? He looked broken, by the Genei Ryodan.  
  
"Pakunoda." Kuroro called to her in a flat, barely repressed voice.  
  
Was it her turn? Was she now the one going to be beaten up by her former friends? The ones she trusted?  
  
She nodded at them and walked towards the group.  
  
"Kuroro, I ..." her apology was in shambles in her head. She could picture Leorio's head ... the barely recognizable face.  
  
Kuroro turned to the others, "What do you think? Should she remain a Genei Ryodan, even after her show of disloyalty?"  
  
Machi nodded, "I do. She just wanted to know what you and Kurapika were up to. She was concerned for you."  
  
The others remained silent. Pakunoda knew what they were thinking ... Pakunoda intervened with Kuroro's business. Kuroro is very, very, very angry with Pakunoda.  
  
They weren't going to support her.  
  
Their silence condemned her.  
  
Pakunoda took a desperate step forward. "Please ... I didn't mean to interfer ... it's just that I was so tortured that you were with Kurapika. I ... I ... I love you, Kuroro!" Tears were falling down her face, she knew rejection was going to come. And what else.  
  
"Kuroro!!!!" she sobbed.   
  
Was there a trace of emotion in his black eyes?   
  
Kuroro closed his eyes, "As leader of the Genei Ryodan, I declare Pakunoda no longer a member of the Genei Ryodan." he turned to the others, "And we all know what this means. Shalnark?"  
  
Shalnark avoided Pakunoda's eyes, "Once a member of the Genei Ryodan, always a member of the Genei Ryodan ... until death." He recited a lesson taught long ago by Kuroro.  
  
Kuroro nodded and looked at Pakunoda's kneeling form. "Pakunoda. Good bye. I always thought you were a good member." Was there a trace of regret in his eyes? Maybe, but there was also a steely glint of anger.  
  
Pakunoda crumpled to the ground. She didn't bother looking up as Kuroro flatly said, "Phinx?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Take care of her."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Pakunoda glanced up at Phinx. Her friend.  
  
He looked her in the eye. "I ... have to do this. You know that."  
  
Yes, he did. Pakunoda nodded. But her head was screaming PLEASE!!!  
  
At least it was Phinx ... Pakunoda thought. That was her last thought.  
  
Because Pakunoda died. Because of her love. And Kuroro's lack of it.  
  
*****  
  
Killua opened his locker forcefully. He was going to get his skateboard and leave this accursed school. He was going to become an apprentice for his father. Just as long as he didn't have to see Gon's deceitful face. The boy actually dared to smile at Killua today!!!  
  
A piece of paper fell out.  
  
It was from Gon. All thoughts of hatred towards him fled as he read the note. Killua felt like laughing ... Gon was still his friend! He reread it, savoring every word.  
  
"Hisoka?" Killua whispered ... "Pins?"  
  
Killua's mind quickly put the pieces together. Hisoka was a sadistic maniac, but pins weren't his main mode of operation ... but it was Illumi's.  
  
His older brother.  
  
Killua crumpled the note in anger, it all fell into place. Illumi told him that Gon couldn't be trusted, of course ... he knew what Hisoka was planning. He even helped him!  
  
He remembered his childhood with Illumi, his seemingly innocent brother was an evil person who liked hurting animals, people, Killua.  
  
In the name of family, Killua hadn't retaliated.  
  
But now, Illumi had gone too far.  
  
It was time to show him and Hisoka that Illumi wasn't the only sadistic Zordick.  
  
He got on his skateboard and fled.  
  
*****  
  
Kuroro felt a sliver of regret as he watched Pakunoda's body fall. Phinx had done a good job. She actually looked like she was sleeping. She said she loved Kuroro. Frankly, he didn't doubt it. But he didn't feel anything for his former groupmate. She was just a pawn. To be used.  
  
Then he thought of Kurapika. He had to ask for Kurapika's forgiveness. Kurapika will have to understand why Kuroro hurt Leorio. It was for their future. It was for their love.  
  
He'll have to apologize to Leorio, too. Ugh. It wasn't part of the plan that Kurapika would see Leorio's downfall. But it couldn't be helped.  
  
Kurapika was just too nice, he mused, remembering the sweet kiss of yesterday. And sweet.  
  
He was suddenly aware of the rest of the Genei Ryodan staring at him.   
  
Oh yes. There was another matter that they had to investigate.   
  
Scarlett and Red Eyes.   
  
"About Scarlett and Red Eyes," he began ... will they go later? Hmm, he doubted that Kurapika would go with him later, so he might as well ... "Later, we'll meet at the school entrance. We'll go together to the squatter area."  
  
Nobunaga nodded eagerly.  
  
The others were quiet, contemplating Pakunoda's death.  
  
"Can I expect the rest of you?" he asked the others.  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
"Good." he walked away from the scene of death.   
  
Now, that was done, he could think about other things. Should he give Kurapika a book to express his apologies? That seemed like a good plan, Kurapika loved books.  
  
Oh, Kurapika ...  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka smiled to himself. He knew that Gon wouldn't be able to help it. He just had to try to communicate with Killua.  
  
He eyed the skateboarding figure from the rooftop.  
  
"What do you think he'll do?" he asked Illumi.  
  
"We're not exactly sure what was in the letter." Illumi mused, "But I think it is safe to say that my little brother will come to us."  
  
Hisoka chuckled, "Of course." He was actually fond of Killua, "The little monster."  
  
Illumi grinned, "He'll probably blame us for trying to ruin his precious friendship."  
  
"Yes. What'll we do to him?" He knew that Killua was Illumi's favorite brother. He didn't want to annoy Illumi by killing Killua or something.  
  
"I'll take care of Killua." Illumi said. "I can handle him ... unless," the smile drooped, "He goes to our father."  
  
Hisoka nodded, Illumi's father was a man that everyone feared. "You do that, I'll play with Gonny."  
  
"Will you need my help?" Illumi asked.  
  
Hisoka fingered his deck of cards. "No, thanks." he casually replied. "It's time to show Gon the real Hisoka."  
  
"Hm, kinky." Illumi smirked.  
  
*****  
  
So this is what heaven is like ... Leorio thought, trying to open his eyes.  
  
As his eyes slowly focused, the day's events crashed down on him.  
  
Oh yeah, the Genei Ryodan ... Kuroro ... Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika ...  
  
He focused on the figure beside him. The head with blond hair was resting on his side. Kurapika was sleeping.  
  
Leorio smiled at the memory of Kurapika rushing to him to help.   
  
Argh, even the smile hurt his face.  
  
Kurapika stirred and looked at him, "Hey. You're awake."  
  
Leorio opened his mouth and winced, even that hurt. "Yesh." he managed to mumble.  
  
Kurapika looked concerned, "You shouldn't speak. Your face is black and blue. You don't need to say anything."  
  
His green eyes were so filled with understanding and ... was that love?  
  
Leorio didn't dare hope. Even if he had loved Kurapika ever since first year, when he first entered their school.  
  
He could still remember the first time they met ... but that is for another time.  
  
"Leorio ... I ... thank you for coming for me yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't say anything during the walk home." Kurapika looked earnestly at him.   
  
Leorio didn't say a word (he couldn't), but his eyes implored Kurapika to continue this heart-to-heart session that he was experiencing.  
  
"I was so worried about you when you left the classroom. I ... knew ... that it had something to do with the Genei Ryodan. With Kuroro." Kurapika sighed, "I actually used to think that Kuroro was a nice person. Oh well."   
  
He held out a hand to caress Leorio's face, "I ... I couldn't think when I saw you lying there. So quiet. I thought you were gone."  
  
Leorio felt his heart flutter in his battered chest, this is almost worth getting beaten up for! he thought. "Ku-krapka..." he struggled to speak "I ruv u."  
  
Great, he miserably thought. His burning confession of love was practically undecipherable!  
  
But Kurapika understood. "Oh, Leorio. I ..." he took a deep breath, "I love you, too."  
  
Umm ... Leorio must have misheard. What did Kurapika, the cool one, say?????  
  
Kurapika turned away, "I ... didn't know what to with my feelings." he confessed, "But I do. You were such a nice person, that I couldn't help it. You're a great person, Leorio. And I love you."  
  
Leorio crinkled his eyebrows, did he get this right? Kurapika loved him? He must have been beat up so bad to be hearing things.  
  
Then, Kurapika kissed him.  
  
Okay.  
  
He wasn't hearing things after all. He kissed him back as well as he could.  
  
Considering that he was bruised and every movement hurt. But hey, it was the best kiss ever!  
  
Except for one thing. The shadow of Kuroro entered his mind. Kuroro wasn't going to give up Kurapika.  
  
Leorio hugged Kurapika (painfully), he wasn't going to let Kuroro interfer in their relationship!  
  
No way.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
YES! Leorio and Kurapika finally got hitched ... sort of. Is this a short chapter? I sort of rushed it. Sorry for whatever mistakes you may find!  
  
Okay, tomorrow, I have school, so ... I'll probably get to write next weekend. x_x But please read it okay?  
  
I'll probably write sidestories for this. You know, what happened in the past ... I can't help but think of those! Like for example, how did Hisoka and Illumi develop their relationship? And how did Kurapika and Leorio meet? And all the others, like Senritsu and Neon.  
  
Hmm, next chapter ... see Kuroro and the rest of the (living) Genei Ryodan minus Hisoka (as usual) go see this Scarlett... Who is that anyway? What will Killua do to fix what Hisoka and Illumi did? What evil plot is Hisoka cooking up NOW?  
  
Please read that! (When I type it ... oh no.)  
  
Comments please!!!  
  
For email: fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Upon the School Grounds Part 7  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: HAH! Scarlett is mine. Finally, someone is. But ... the rest of them aren't. Don't sue me.  
  
Warning: yaoi/shounen ai. yum.  
  
*****  
  
"Good afternoon, Master Kill-"  
  
Kanalia was cut off by the deadly glare in Killua's face.  
  
Killua was shaking with rage as he kicked open the door to Illumi's room.  
  
Illumi smiled as Killua stomped into the room.  
  
"Well, aren't you home early?" Illumi asked, smiling at his brother.  
  
Killua scowled, "You threatened Gon's family, didn't you?"  
  
Illumi got a brush and played with the bristles, "In a roundabout way, I suppose."  
  
"And you tried to destroy our friendship?!"  
  
Illumi brushed his long hair, "Killua, Killua. When will you ever understand? The Zordicks don't have friends. They have, allies, enemies, even, say, companions. But never friends." He threw a pitying look at his brother, "As heir, you should have learned that by now."  
  
Killua approached Illumi with clenched fists. "I guess you will never understand." he started in a poisonous voice. "You will never understand, because you have NO HEART! You are just a cold someone who will never achieve anything in this world."  
  
Illumi smiled, picking at Killua's nerves, "You are young, Killua. Besides, how did you think that Father became this successful? Do you think he did it by being all nice and friendly?" He laughed coldly, "He did it by being strong, something you will have to learn, I see."  
  
"And you'll help me?" Killua sarcastically said.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Killua's anger level suddenly zoomed up at the gall of this ... monster. He leapt on his brother, with claws stretched out. It was time to wipe that smirk off his face."  
  
*****  
  
The Genei Ryodan were now in the area.  
  
"Um ... how exactly do we ask for Scarlett?" Nobunaga asked, surveying the poor surroundings.  
  
They looked so out of place in their school uniforms. People their age were in rags, faded clothes. A lot of children were running around covered only by a filthy shirt, and maybe even nothing at all.  
  
Shizuku grimaced, "They're not wearing anything." She seemed shocked by the idea.  
  
Kuroro nodded, "Remember, everyone, Shizuku, this is the squatters' area. Watch your step. Things could become dangerous."  
  
They all nodded.   
  
They all followed Kuroro to a particularly broken down dwelling. It wouldn't be proper to call it a house, not at all. That was the state of it.  
  
Kuroro gave them a warning look as he knocked on the "door" (really a piece of roof that had a calendar of the last decade).  
  
"Whaddya want? If you're from the store, I will pay mah debt ... really!" a woman of about twenty years looked out at them. "And who are you?"  
  
A bit confused, Kuroro smiled congenially, "We're looking for Scarlett."  
  
The woman opened the door a bit wider and smiled at them, "Well, that'd be me. The Scarlett darling." She was leaning against the wall in a VERY provocative pose.  
  
With the door fully open, the group had a better view of Scarlett. She wasn't very tall ... about Machi's height. She had long blond hair and ... as for her eyes, they were covered in shades. She was wearing a lumpy, nondescript dress that didn't hide her obviously stunning figure.  
  
She looked as dangerous as a ... bird. Not dangerous at all.  
  
"Well?" she sounded very annoyed at the group for not answering. She was staring at the Genei Ryodan and her eyes widened at the uniform. "Hey ... yer school, you're from Kurapika's school?"  
  
Kuroro practically choked at the word Kurapika.  
  
Feitan took over, "You know Kurapika ... Miss Scarlett?"  
  
Scarlett giggled, "Ain't that sweet ... don't 'miss' me, young man. And sure I know Kurapika. Why, he's mah li'l brother! That little 'un. Well, I dunno how come ya'll here if yer visitin', 'cos the kid doesn't live here."  
  
Kurapika's ... older sister? Well, except for the hair, they don't look the same at all. Or act the same.  
  
Scarlett immediately stood up a little taller, "Well, if yer his friends and all ... tell him to come ova and visit his big sista at times ..."  
  
Kuroro regained his composure, "Yes, well, we will do that, ma'am. But we have a question. We hope you will answer."  
  
Scarlett smiled at him, "Yer a purty 'un, ya are. Sure ... I'll answer yer questions ... being Kurapika's friend and all."  
  
This was the moment, "We would like to know who Red Eyes is and where to find him. Ma'am."  
  
Silence.  
  
*****  
  
"What is happening here?!" A tall woman with bandages all over her face (from her latest facial surgery) came over.  
  
Killua paused in the process of scratching Illumi, who was smirking at him. "Mother." he muttered.  
  
"Why are you scratching your older brother, Killua?" Kikyou's voice was reminiscent to scratching a blackboard to Killua's ears.  
  
"Something about his so-called friend." Illumi sniffed.  
  
"Illumi, I'm talking to KILLUA!"  
  
Kikyou ignored Illumi's rolling eyes and eyed her younger son.   
  
"Illumi interfered with my friendship! He and his friend, Hisoka, threatened Gon's family if he wouldn't stop being friends with me." Killua knew he was whining, but he had to.  
  
Kikyou put a hand on her forehead, "Children will be the death of me. Look, Illumi, I know you have Killua's best interests in heart, but you can't protect him all the time. He'll have to learn things his way."  
  
She turned to Killua, "And Killua, don't try hurting your brother. Seeing my children fight makes me want to cry and you know what that does to my wrinkles."  
  
"Yes, Mother." the two answered, subdued. They knew that Kikyou was going to go directly to Silva, their father. And no one wanted to be on Silva's bad side.  
  
Silva was harsh.  
  
"Say sorry to Illumi, Killua." Kikyou demanded.  
  
"But ... okay. Sorry, Illumi." Killua muttered, glaring at him.  
  
Illumi smiled grandly, "Anything for my little brother."  
  
Kikyou smiled, "Now isn't this a lot better? Well, study now you two!" she turned and left.  
  
With her gone, Killua's voice went acid. "Just stay away from Gon."  
  
Illumi just smiled, "Don't worry, I'll always do what's best for my little brother."  
  
And a sort of truce was formed.  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka was pleased, yes he was. He knew that Gon wouldn't be able to hold on to his silence to Killua.   
  
Now was the time to go to phase two of the plan. Unfortunately, he was pretty sure that Illumi wouldn't be able to help him now.   
  
Oh well. Hisoka had other tricks up his sleeve.  
  
And Gon was now walking down the street.  
  
"Gon!" he smiled teasingly. "Had a nice day?"  
  
"Why are you here?" Gon was doing a good job of pretending to be indifferent to Hisoka, but he could determine tension.  
  
Hisoka pouted, "I thought you wanted to talk to me. After all..." he lowered his voice, "You contacted Killua. And you know what that means ... I get to play with you again!"  
  
"Play?" Gon choked. Then, he glared, "Stay away from me and my family."  
  
Hisoka grinned, "I told you I would ... if you wouldn't tell Killua about our little deal. But you did. So ... you practically gave me permission to play with you and your little family."  
  
"You shouldn't threaten people anyway!" Gon growled. "It's wrong!"  
  
"But it's fun. Now, I'll give you a little riddle to play with ... who is going to kill your lovely auntie Mito?"   
  
Gon paused in midstep. "You wouldn't ..."  
  
Hisoka pinched Gon's cheek, "I'll give you more clues later."  
  
Then, he was gone.  
  
And Gon ran towards home.  
  
*****  
  
Scarlett finally cleared her throat. But when she spoke, there wasn't a trace of that accent she had a while ago. "Red Eyes? Well, why don't you come on in."  
  
Kuroro nodded, "Thank you for your hospitality." He turned to the group. "Feitan, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, come with me. The rest, stay here."  
  
Scarlett watched this with interested eyes.  
  
She led the way inside.  
  
The five eyed the surroundings, warily, it was as rundown as the outside. But, Kuroro had the feeling that the house, like Scarlett, has more than meets the eye.  
  
What about Kurapika? Scarlett was Kurapika's sister ... what did that mean?  
  
Maybe nothing, but maybe everything.  
  
Scarlett gestured at a few warped chairs, "Sit down."  
  
They did.  
  
Scarlett smiled at them. "So why do you want to know who Red Eyes is?"  
  
The four exchanged glances uneasily.   
  
"Well, we have something to ask him." Kuroro answered, wishing that Scarlett would remove the dark shades.  
  
Scarlett smirked, "What do you want to ask Red Eyes?"  
  
To tell or not to tell? Scarlett was dangerous for sure, Kuroro could tell by the way she held her body.  
  
But they were dangerous, too.   
  
Kuroro's pleasant disposition changed, "Tell us, woman." He stood up, quickly followed by the four. "We have no time for pleasantries."  
  
Scarlett didn't even blink. "Neither do I."  
  
Kuroro nodded at the four.  
  
Nobunaga rushed to Scarlett. He was going to pin her to the floor. Machi was preparing her thread to tie Scarlett up.  
  
But Scarlett was no longer there. Instead, she was behind Feitan, with a chain around his throat.  
  
Time seemed to be suspended.  
  
"So, what do you want to ask Red Eyes?" she conversationally asked, tightening her hold on Feitan's throat.  
  
Kuroro closed his eyes, it was time to back up. "About ... a death of our friend."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Shalnark cleared his throat, "We have reason to believe that Red Eyes killed a friend of ours, and we want to know why."  
  
Scarlett removed the chain around Feitan's throat and laughed. "Is that all?"  
  
She smiled at them, "Death ... doesn't it hurt us all? Well, to ease your thoughts, I'll tell you something."  
  
They looked at her.  
  
She removed her shades, "I'm Red Eyes." One of her eyes were perfectly red, the other was emerald green, like Kurapika's.  
  
Nobunaga growled at the sight.   
  
She smiled eerily, "I had nothing against your friend, but he had to die. Now, I'm a peaceful person and I like you, since you know my little brother. That's why I'm going to let you go, except for this one."  
  
She caressed Feitan's cheek.   
  
"He will be some sort of ... credit. You won't tell others about me, and I won't kill him."  
  
"Leave."  
  
*****  
  
Kurapika was in his arms. Leorio had dozed for a while and had awaken to Kurapika in his arms.  
  
Very pleasant. Even if they were both fully clothed and Leorio was bruised all over.  
  
"Slept well?" Kurapika inquired, looking up at him.  
  
Leorio nodded, "Uh-huh. I dreamt of ... an angel." he smiled at Kurapika.   
  
"That's nice." Kurapika smiled back.   
  
It was time for some action ... "I dreamt the angel was kissing me." hint hint.  
  
"Hmm ... well, I had a dream, too. That my best friend was kissing me."   
  
Well, it was time to make dreams come true.  
  
*****  
  
Gon was worried. Very worried.   
  
He practically cried in relief when he saw his aunt and his grandmother sitting at the dining table, discussing something.  
  
He hugged them.  
  
"What's wrong, Gon?" Aunt Mito asked him.  
  
"Nothing ..." Gon forced a smile.  
  
His grandmother smiled, "Had a nice time?"  
  
Gon thought of the hellish Hisoka, "Uh, yes." he lied through his teeth. No sense in letting them become worried.  
  
"We're glad you settled so well in school." Aunt Mito smiled.  
  
Gon smiled back, but it dropped when he saw a smiling Hisoka by the window.  
  
Hisoka breathed on the glass and wrote down. Tonight.  
  
Gon got the message. Tonight, Hisoka was going to kill his aunt.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Was it short? Maybe. But ... limited time!  
  
Kurapika and Leorio got very short exposure time ... well, it's because they weren't really doing anything. Just have a sweet moment while sleeping. Awww...  
  
Well ... I'll write more on the weekend!   
  
Hmm, what'll happen in the next chapter? (Hopefully, it will be longer.) Well ... Gon's going to do everything to protect his aunt ... but what if something still happens? Leorio and Kurapika talk about themselves and their possible relationship. And Kuroro will have a difficult Genei Ryodan in his hands!  
  
Er, you don't get it? Don't worry. Just read the next chapter!  
  
COMMENTS!!!! And ... thanks for reading!  
  
For email: fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Upon the School Grounds Part 8  
  
by: the cat  
  
WAHOO!!! I finally updated! Oh well, isn't that just great? I got to rereading my stuff and I thought, hey I should finish this! Great thanks to Yomi who urged/encouraged me to finish this continuation!  
  
I hope you guys enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: No, there are not mine (except for Scarlett/Sukari). Please. If they were, they wouldn't be in this fanfic.  
  
Note: Yaoi. This author writes (almost) nothing else.  
  
*****  
  
Gon chewed his lowerlip. Hisoka is going to kill his aunt. Tonight.  
  
He stood there, still, staring at the window with the faint outline of the word that defined his aunt's future. Hisoka was gone to who-knows-where.  
  
Probably plotting some devious plan to kill his loved ones, Gon thought bitterly.  
  
"Gon?" his aunt looked at him concerned. "Are you feeling bad? I could make you soup if you want."  
  
Aunt Mito ... she was the nicest aunt anyone could ask for.   
  
Gon felt a tightening in his chest, no way would he allow that ... clown ... to get her!  
  
What to do ... what to do ...  
  
"Aunt Mito!" he grinned, uneasily, "I'm feeling okay. I was just thinking what a great aunt I have!"  
  
"Hey hey ..." his grandmother teased.  
  
"You, too, grandma!" Gon chirped in. Yes. He was going to protect his loved ones.   
  
How? Well ... Gon was determined to not let them out of his sight until everything that surrounds them is locked up tight.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll fix the table so that we could eat already and have a good rest."  
  
The women looked at him strangely.  
  
"Eat dinner already?" his aunt asked. "Isn't it too early?"  
  
Gon giggled nervously, "We-ell, I'm hungry! Yeah, hungry! I ... fed part of my lunch to a cat at school."  
  
His grandmother shook her head, "That food was for you, Gon! We don't want you to go hungry."  
  
"I'm okay, really! I'm just hungry now."  
  
Aunt Mito shrugged. "Okay. Anyway, dinner's ready already. We might as well eat." She grinned at her nephew, "But you better help me set the table, young man."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Gon gave her a brisk salute.  
  
I am going to guard them, he thought.  
  
*****  
  
"You're so beautiful." Leorio croaked, looking at Kurapika, who was lying in his arms.  
  
Kurapika smiled at him, "Leorio, you're such a great person."  
  
"I wish this night would last forever. You and me ... this isn't a dream, right?" Leorio murmured, then he realized something ...  
  
"OH NO!!" he yelled, feeling a start through him. "What time is it? I have to go home!" Leorio envisioned his parents questioning him where he came from ... Being suspicious about his bruises.  
  
Kurapika smiled, "Don't worry about it. I called your place and I told your mom that you would be staying here until late, because we would be studying for a test.  
  
Leorio instantly relaxed. The image in his head morphed into his parents grinning at him for going through extra study time. They always said that he didn't study well enough, well, here he was at Kurapika's word, studying!  
  
"Thanks, Kurapika, but really, what time is it?"  
  
"Around 8." Kurapika stared at him with his green eyes, "Why? Do you have to leave already?"  
  
Leorio shook his head. "No, not really. I was just wondering. Anyway, I do want to stay with you here, in your place."  
  
He looked around. It was an empty apartment really. He was in a small bedroom, with an average-sized bed. There was a table nearby, occupied by schoolbooks. The place looked lived in, but it didn't strike Leorio as a place that could be a 'home'.  
  
"Don't you ever feel lonely here?" he asked out loud. "You have zero company."  
  
Kurapika shrugged, "It's okay. I'm used to it."  
  
Leorio felt something was wrong here ... he just couldn't figure it what exactly. "Really ... where's your family? In our friendship, I never really got why you live alone."  
  
Leorio felt eyes on him ... "You don't have to answer if you want to." he added.  
  
Kurapika looked away. "My family? My parents are ... dead. My legal guardian is technically my sister, Sukari, but she just checks on me from time to time. When I was younger, our system was already like this. Our parents died when I was ten and she was already twenty-two. So, anyway, she took care of me and stuff, but I was really independent."  
  
Leorio knew that Kurapika's parents were faraway, but he didn't picture it to be THAT far away. "Oh. Do you miss them?"  
  
Kurapika smiled, "I can just remember the most basic things, like how they felt. But ... I guess I don't really miss them. I'm used to it, and I think this lifestyle agrees with me."  
  
Leorio silently agreed, looking at Kurapika. He was everything every teenager wanted to be. "Well, you are a great person now. So ... you and your sister must be close, huh?"  
  
Kurapika hesitated, "Close? I don't know. We're siblings, but it's more like mother and child. I don't confide in her or anything. Anyway, she always goes on trips and all that. She just sees me once in three months or something."  
  
Leorio felt Kurapika's empty heart. "I hope I make you happy."  
  
Kurapika nodded, "You will. You already make me happy with your presence, ever since we were sophomores."  
  
Leorio felt his heart thudding ... "Well ..." he said in a joking tone, "I intend to remain jolly everytime for my darling!"  
  
Kurapika laughed, "You goof!" He began tickling Leorio.  
  
Leorio felt his heart lighten. This was such a great evening. A lighthearted Kurapika that opened up to him! "You beware!" he yelled. "I am going to torture you with my tickles!"  
  
And the two boys rolled in the bed, trying to outdo the other's tickles.  
  
*****  
  
They're safe in bed, Gon smiled in relief.   
  
The night went through without a hitch, he thought as he climbed in his own bed. All the doors and windows are locked, he assured himself. No way is Hisoka going to get it!  
  
"A bedmate for me? How sweet!"  
  
Gon froze. In his own bed was Hisoka!  
  
"What are you doing here?!" he half-demanded, half-shrieked.  
  
"Through the chimney." Hisoka grinned, "Say hello to Santa!"  
  
Gon wondered what he could use to fight the senior ... he had to have a weapon or else he wouldn't defeat him! The lamp? Maybe. His textbook, he probably couldn't throw it properly .... what?  
  
"Poor Gonny. Haven't you realized that you can't stop me? I will get to your aunt and I have just the weapon for her!" He opened his palm to reveal a card, "Don't worry. It's a lucky ace. My ace."  
  
"You wouldn't dare! You shouldn't kill people!" Gon yelled. He was afraid, but he wasn't going to back down in this fight!  
  
He jumped towards Hisoka and landed on the chest. He got his textbook and started pounding on Hisoka's face.  
  
"NONONONONO!"  
  
Hisoka was shocked! No new student had ever tried to attack him before.  
  
Well, that didn't mean he couldn't adjust to the situation. He turned slightly, freeing his arm and aimed his ace card to slice Gon's arm.   
  
Gon jerked away, eyeing the senior.  
  
What a surprise ... the child had pulled away in time. Hisoka didn't even get to scratch the arm! "I must be getting old," he muttered.  
  
Hisoka reached for his face and wasn't surprised to see blood coming out of his nose. It was time to back off. He had to get to a doctor for this. He'll just get back to Gon next time.  
  
"You ..." he muttered rather nasally, clutching his nose.   
  
"Go ahead." Gon levelly said, feeling strangely calm. "Just try it."  
  
Hisoka grinned. Was this child really going to fight him? He thought of teaching him a lesson, but then he remembered his aching nose.  
  
"You just caught me unaware." he muttered. He got off the bed.  
  
The two walked downstairs sullenly.   
  
Gon thought of how lucky he was and Hisoka thought of how he would get back on the brat.  
  
*****  
  
A new day!  
  
"Killua!" Gon waved at his best friend. He couldn't wait to tell him what happened last night.  
  
Killua waved feeling sprightly. "Gon, had a nice night?"  
  
Gon laughed, "Well, Hisoka tried to hurt my aunt, but I fought him off!"  
  
Killua froze. "What? You fought him?"  
  
Gon nodded, "Uh-huh, but I beat him! I banged him on the nose with a textbook."  
  
Killua imagine a chibi-Gon banging a giant-Hisoka with a textbook. "A David and Goliath moment," he commented. "I can't believe you defeated him. He's a good fighter."  
  
Gon agreed, "Yeah, he is, but I surprised him! I think he didn't expect me to fight. I broke his nose!" he bragged.  
  
Killua laughed. Gon was so great! He didn't let anyone push him around, even a member of the Genei Ryodan like Hisoka! "That's great, Gon!" Then he realized something, "But you better be on you guard, he might try to get revenge."  
  
"I already thought of that, but I guess I'll just cross that obstacle when I get there!"  
  
Killua thought of that. It didn't really sound that smart ... but ... oh well, they would think of something!  
  
After all, they were friends!  
  
*****  
  
At the Genei Ryodan table, Kuroro could feel the whispering of the people around them. They were such cowards! Why don't they face the Genei Ryodan then say their little comments?  
  
The table was strangely subdued.  
  
Four people were gone. Ubogin, Pakunoda, Feitan and Hisoka.  
  
"The police came to school today." Shalnark said. "They were asking about Pakunoda. Her mother reported her missing."  
  
The group all glanced at Phinx. He had taken care of the disposing of the body.  
  
He looked at his hands, "She's been taken care of."  
  
"Where did you put her?" Machi asked in a teary voice. She still had a gung-ho look, but she looked disturbed.  
  
"I burned her and I put her in a nice china vase." Phinx muttered.  
  
Kuroro felt a bit bad about the lose of Pakunoda but ...  
  
"Anyway," Kuroro entered the conversation, "Nobody will report anything and Pakunoda will be labeled a runaway. Don't worry about anything."  
  
"Don't worry?" Machi echoed. Her eyes looked at him accusingly, "Kuroro ... don't you feel bad?"  
  
Kuroro looked at Machi. "I have known Pakunoda for a long time ... Of course I miss her, but she is a member of the Genei Ryodan. When she agreed to be a member, she agreed to follow the rules. She broke them explicitly and without guilt. That's her punishment."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "I thought you understood that."  
  
"Yes ..."  
  
"Everyone, listen to me." Kuroro cleared his throat. It was time to show why he was the leader. "I am the leader of the Genei Ryodan. I have to be a strong leader for this group to be powerful. I don't want to any subordination within. We are a machine that works when we have oiled parts. And we all understand that, sometimes, a machine with less parts is better than a machine with a lot of parts, but some of them faulty."  
  
He looked at each face, "Are you a member of the Genei Ryodan? Will you follow all of the rules here? Those are supposed to be intrinsic in you. Yes, I feel bad for Paku. We all do. But you all know that the group is more important than any individual. Anyone that disobeys the rules that we all agreed on is putting his or her own self above of the group. Do you want that?"  
  
Everyone murmured a 'no.'  
  
"Good. It's okay to feel bad about Pakunoda. But we have to remember that the Genei Ryodan is not just any club that you can just join. It is a club where people are committed."  
  
Kuroro glanced at the group. All of them were beginning to perk up, with the notable exception of Machi. Was she going to be a problem?   
  
Probably not. She's a good member.  
  
"Now," he continued "we have other itineraries. In case you were wondering, Hisoka is unavailable today, because his nose is broken. Why? Because of a child's anger. He was trying to hurt Gon's aunt, but that boy, Gon, fought him."  
  
Nobunaga whistled, "I knew it! That boy had spirit."  
  
"In any case ... do we get him back for it? Or is it considered non-Genei Ryodan business?"  
  
"Nah." Nobunaga quickly replied. "It's Hisoka's thing, not ours."  
  
Machi shook her head, "He buried his own grave, picking on that kid."  
  
With the exception of Phinx, the others all agreed that it did not concern them.  
  
Kuroro smiled. "Okay. That's the easy part. What about the Feitan? Scarlett, or should I say Red Eyes, has him."  
  
A gloom ran across the table.  
  
"Well, I called Feitan's parents to say that he would be gone for a while." Shalnark finally said.  
  
Kuroro nodded, "Good."  
  
Franklin shrugged, "Do you think we should go after Scarlett?"  
  
"What do you guys think?" Kuroro asked.  
  
"She seems really strong. Well, she has to be..." Machi slowly said, "she caught Feitan unaware."  
  
"Uh ... I don't really know." Shizuku sipped her juice.  
  
Shalnark smiled at her, "That's okay. Kuroro, I think we should do surveillance. Look for a way to remove Feitan at least."  
  
Ubogin nodded, "I like Shalnark's idea. We don't want to lose Feitan."  
  
Everybody followed suit and agreed to Shalnark's idea.  
  
Kuroro nodded, "Okay, that's good. Starting today, we spy on that woman!"  
  
*****  
  
Back to school ... back to work, Leorio thought wistfully as he stared at the figure of Kurapika studying.  
  
"Kurapika? It is lunch. That means you eat." Leorio tried to break into the blonde's world. "Lunch is to eat as class is to study." Hehe. An analogy has to impress Kurapika.  
  
Kurapika nodded, "Hmm, yes ..." He got a spoonful of food before focusing back on the textbook.  
  
Was last night a dream? Leorio was beginning to think so. So far, Kurapika hasn't done anything to gesture to him that they were closer than ever. It was just the same.   
  
Not that Leorio wanted anything more ... okay, he did want more!  
  
He wanted Kurapika to open up to him again ...  
  
"Say Kurapika ... about what we were talking about last night, I was thinking-"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kurapika abruptly closed his book. "About last night."  
  
Leorio suddenly got a sinking feeling. Oh no. What is he going to say?  
  
Kurapika looked at him ... oh so beautiful ... "Please. Let's just pretend that it never happened."  
  
Leorio felt the world close around him. "Forget?" How could he forget the best night of his life? "Uh ... which part?" His voice was so high pitched that Leorio wanted to kick himself. He should be cool ... no! He had to show Kurapika that he really cared for him.   
  
Kurapika glanced away, "Everything." He gathered his things, "I have to go now. I'll return something to the library."   
  
Just like that, he left.  
  
Leorio's heart was breaking ...  
  
"That didn't just happen, did it?" he asked aloud to no one in particular. "And he didn't even finish his lunch."  
  
Suddenly, Leorio didn't feel hungry either, so he left.  
  
*****  
  
"Senritsu!" Gon yelled from his and Killua's spot under the tree. "Come over!"  
  
The girl who was just walking across the yard saw them and waved.  
  
"Hello, Gon, Killua." she greeted them. "Did you guys finish the homework for math?"  
  
Killua nodded, "Yep, wanna compare?"  
  
She smiled, "Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with the last problem. I couldn't figure it out."  
  
Killua mused about how great this moment was. He never knew that small talk like this could be so relaxing. "Don't worry. I can help you. It just looks tricky."  
  
"Really? That would be so great of you." Then, she glanced towards the canteen. "Hey, isn't that Leorio? He looks sad ... and where's Kurapika?" she wondered, "They're usually together."  
  
Gon looked over, "He does look sad. They must have fought. Let's talk to him.... LEORIO!!"  
  
Senristu looked uneasy, "He might want to be alone."  
  
Whether he wanted to be alone or not, Leorio walked over to the three.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Where's Kurapika?" Killua asked. That boy was the ray of sunshine he needed just to brighten this day just a bit more.  
  
Leorio shrugged, "He went to the library ..."  
  
"Did you two fight?" Gon asked. "You seem down."  
  
Leorio nodded. "Yeah ... we fought."  
  
"Tell us about it." Senritsu urged him. "It might make you feel better."  
  
"Okay. But don't tell anyone, please?" Leorio looked at the three and decided that it would be good to get the fight off his chest.  
  
He told them what happened last night and during lunch. In a general way, of course, so that he wouldn't release Kurapika's secrets.  
  
"I don't get it. How could things be so perfect from one day then so horrible during the other?" he exclaimed.  
  
Killua felt a strange jealousy. Wow, Leorio was close with Kurapika last night! Well, it figures ...  
  
Senritsu smiled, "Maybe Kurapika isn't too comfortable about it. I think it's a big jump to go from being best friends to something like lovers. Maybe he's not sure you should go there. I think you should just give him space and tell him that you would still be his friend or something ... He's probably scared."  
  
"I think so, too! You should talk to Kurapika that you two don't need to go so fast ... You guys can move on when he's comfortable!" Gon added.  
  
Killua just nodded. Senritsu seems right and all ... Kurapika ...   
  
Leorio smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll try that."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
WOW! I continued it! Yes ... I will try to update this weekly. Try. I do have school to try and finish! But this is also on the top of the to-finish list!  
  
Will Leorio and Kurapika patch up their 'relationship'? Or will Kurapika continue to be distant? What's up with Scarlett? Will the Genei Ryodan get Feitan back? Will Kuroro do something about the Kurapika's connection with Scarlett? What about Hisoka ... will he be back ... and with a vengeance?  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
If you want to be more personal, email me at thecatqueen@hehe.com or fantastisch_katze@yahoo.com. Please send to both adresses, or if you want just one, do the yahoo route. 


	9. Chapter 9

Upon the School Grounds 9  
  
by: the cat  
  
Disclaimer: Oh please. They aren't mine .... only the ever dear Scarlett/Sukari.  
  
Note/Warning: Yaoi. Is that good enough? Perhaps bigger: YAOI. Okay. Got it? No flames because of sexual preferences. If it's because of other complaints, flames are okay.  
  
*****  
  
Kuroro stood by the school gates. He had just said good bye to Phinx and Shalnark. They had the first shift on operation:SOS or Spy On Scarlett.  
  
Kuroro had wanted to come along. He really did, but he realized that there was another thread to that Scarlett person.   
  
Kurapika.  
  
What exactly was their relationship? Scarlett said that Kurapika was her brother, but ... was it true? Was Kurapika involved with Red Eyes' activities?  
  
He didn't really know, but he intended to find out. For Feitan.  
  
Well, knowing Kurapika on a more personal level could be an added plus to his future relationship with him.  
  
So he was waiting for Kurapika to come out.   
  
At first, he was worried that Leorio ... that clown ... might be with his love, but Leorio left earlier, looking a bit sad.  
  
Has there been some sort of argument between the two? Oh, Kuroro desperately hoped so. As annoying as the fact was, it is true that Kurapika and Leorio have a close relationship. He intended to terminate that soon.  
  
Another thing he was worried about was if Kurapika was still angry at him about Leorio's being beaten up.   
  
There he was!  
  
"Kurapika!" Kuroro called out to the blonde.  
  
Kurapika paused and smiled at him, "Oh, Kuroro. What is it?"  
  
Kuroro just stared at the smile. He's not angry at me, he thought happily.  
  
"Uh, Kuroro?" Now, Kurapika was looking at him curiously. "You called me?"  
  
Kuroro shook himself out of his stupor, "Oh, yes. Sorry about that." I was just admiring you, he thought to himself. "I was just wondering if ... you wanted to see the library at my house. I have some new acquisitions and you might be interested in seeing them." He was cool as ever. That was a good excuse to talk to Kurapika one-on-one.  
  
Kurapika thought about it. "Well, I don't really have much to do today. Sure, I'm interested in your book collection."  
  
Kuroro smiled, "Well, the collection is pretty vast."   
  
Deep down, he was so excited. There was no Leorio in sight and he was going to get Kurapika to come over to his house! He would know information about Scarlett, and he would be closer to Kurapika!  
  
Wait a minute ... he was Kuroro. The leader of the Genei Ryodan. He should maintain his eternal calm. He did not have some sort of teenage crush ...  
  
"Shouldn't we get going?"  
  
Kuroro practically slapped himself. He was acting like stupid, starstruck kid! "Sure. My car's over there."   
  
*****  
  
Feitan was bored.  
  
He was still staying at the little shack of Scarlett's and so far, she had only appeared to give him food. Whenever he tried wheedling information from her, she just ignored him.  
  
Feitan was also angry at himself. He was FEITAN!! He's supposed to be a strong person, a member of the Genei Ryodan! Members of that group don't just get caught.  
  
Even assuming that Scarlett was an expert, he should have made some sort of resistance to trouble her, but no ... getting him was as easy as pie!  
  
Okay. He had to calm down.   
  
Undoubtedly, the Genei Ryodan was thinking of a way to save him right now. Well, he wouldn't leave that to just them. He had to think of a way to escape.   
  
He looked around at the place where he had been staying for a whole day already.   
  
It was a small shack, but he was in a smaller room. It had no windows, but the walls looked weak.  
  
He could have escaped earler if he wasn't staying in a DOG CAGE!  
  
He shook his head. He was tied up and staying in a dog cage!   
  
How would he ever regain his pride?  
  
The rest of the room was pretty empty, except for a calendar of last year and a small stool that couldn't have supported anyone.  
  
There was a sound by the cardboard door.  
  
Scarlett's blond head peeked in.   
  
"Well, we are all still comfortable, eh?" she smiled at him.   
  
Feitan had to admit that she was pretty ... kind of resembled Kurapika now that he thought about it. Curse that boy! If Feitan got out off here, he would question Kurapika until he shivered with answers!   
  
Well. He would do that if Kuroro wouldn't kill him.  
  
Then, inspiration struck. "I need to go to the bathroom." he informed the girl.  
  
"That bathroom? Just do your thing there, and I'll collect it later. There is a little platform there anyway for dog poop."  
  
"How would I remove my pants?" Feitan snarled, thinking that he would have to be just like your average mutt.  
  
She giggled and put a cigarette in her mouth. "Too bad for you. You think of a way."  
  
She lighted the cigarette and smiled at him. "You know, you're pretty cute. But the two people outside are too."  
  
Two people outside? The Genei Ryodan always worked in pairs ... was it them?  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling suspicious of this information.  
  
"You mean they aren't your friends?" she got a piece of paper from her breastpocket and read from it, "Aren't their names Shalnark and Phinx?"  
  
What the ... what was written on that paper?  
  
"Who are you talking about?" he asked testily. Was it possible that the two were outside and this girl was aware of that? Or were they captured too? Or maybe, she's just yanking his chain.  
  
"You're so sweet when you're so protective." Scarlett laughed. "I'll just have to take care of them. Don't worry, you won't have to share your little cage."  
  
With that, she slinked away and closed the cardboard door.  
  
Feitan felt like shaking the bars of the cage in frustration. The two ... they were possibly outside for him ... He had to do something, but he was bound and in a cage.  
  
Ugh.  
  
Now, he wasn't bored. He was just too annoyed.  
  
*****  
  
Shalnark felt that there was a sign on his back that said 'I don't belong here!'  
  
He and Phinx had changed clothes, so that they would blend in, but the people around them walked at a 2 feet radius, at least. They knew that the two teenagers didn't belong there.  
  
And they didn't want to mug them.  
  
That was the puzzling thing.  
  
He would have thought that two well off-looking boys would have been mugged in a second in this neighborhood.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." he whispered to Phinx.  
  
"So do I. I haven't seen a shadow of Feitan at all!" Phinx whispered back.  
  
" ... Right." Shalnark replied.  
  
"We've been here for two hours!" Phinx sighed, scratching his head.  
  
Shalnark surveyed their surroundings. Phinx was right. They have been there for two unproductive hours. He made a mental list of things to do.   
  
First of all, they need a better camouflage. Their pose as a couple of guys 'hanging out by the bench' is not very ... discreet.  
  
Second, their new camouflage must allow them better access to the quarters of that Scarlett woman. Obviously, the action is not evident from the outside.  
  
"We need a new act." he announced, quietly of course.  
  
"Yeah. It's so boring here." Phinx grumbled.  
  
"Any ideas?" Shalnark asked. He looked at his watch, "Well, Franklin and Shizuku will be here in a few minutes. It might be better for us to make plans with them."  
  
Phinx grinned slyly at him, "Are you sure you don't just want to hang out with Shizuku?"   
  
Shalnark, much to his regret, turned a bit red, "Don't you think it would be more effective to have four people instead of two?"  
  
"Kuroro always said that more people means there is more at risk," Phinx reminded him.  
  
"Well, two people aren't very effective in this mission." Shalnark retorted.   
  
"We should be on our way now." Phinx said.  
  
Oh yes. The smooth, undercover turnover.  
  
The two got off the bench in unison and bought some cigarettes from the nearby store. The proprietor eyed them in a suspicious manner.   
  
On cue, Franklin and Shizuku walked down the street, pretending to be boyfriend-girlfriend, holding hands and looking all moony.  
  
Why don't I get paired off with Shizuku? Shalnark silently complained.  
  
The two boys sauntered off towards the pair.  
  
"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" Shalnark greeted them.  
  
Franklin stared at him in shock. Nope, that wasn't in the script. He was really shocked. They were not supposed to know each other. They were supposed to just pass by.  
  
"Hey!" Shizuku grinned, "Uhhhh ..." It appears that even she is dumbfounded by the change in scenario.  
  
"Erm ... we always seem to see you in the weirdest of places." Phinx offered.  
  
"Yes ... so what's up?" Franklin asked, maintaining a 'cool' exterior.  
  
"Why don't we all go together?" Shalnark suggested, "We can have more fun."  
  
"Right. More fun." Shizuku echoed. She looked around, her eyes gliding over the scenery, "It will be dark soon." she added gamely.  
  
Hmm. Yes. An idea sprouted in his head. It will indeed be dark soon.  
  
Darkness means a cover for more ... intimate, more effective spying.  
  
*****  
  
If there was a photo album of Kuroro's life and he managed to get every event of his life in it, he would most probably put this event on the front page, even the cover.  
  
Having a perfect dinner with Kurapika.  
  
He was so surprised with how well things turned out.  
  
When he asked the blonde to stay over for dinner, he readily agreed.  
  
Was he finally realizing that his destiny was with Kuroro?  
  
Yummy.  
  
It's a good thing his parents are never around, Kuroro smiled.  
  
"You have a very impressive author collection, Kuroro." Kurapika commented as he finished the last bit of his dessert.  
  
"I try my best to feed my mind," he humbly said.   
  
Oh no. The meal is at its end.  
  
Kurapika would have to leave any moment now.  
  
"It was very kind of you to have me over for dinner." Kurapika broke into his thoughts.  
  
"It was nothing. Umm ... I would like to discuss something with you, if you would not mind." Kuroro suddenly blurted out.  
  
What would he like to discuss? He simply had no idea. He just HAD to speak to him some more. Oh yes. He has to ask about his older sister, Scarlett. Cooling off after dinner would be the best occasion to do so.  
  
"It would be the least I can do for such a fabulous host." Kurapika nodded.  
  
When they have settled in his study, Kuroro did his best to control his hormones.   
  
Kurapika looked so wonderful browsing through his books!!!  
  
Kuroro walked over to him and closed the book at his hands.  
  
"Yes?" Kurapika looked at him questioningly.  
  
Kuroro slowly made Kurapika lean against the bookcase. "Kurapika ..." he whispered at his ear.  
  
He could feel Kurapika trying to move against him, but Kuroro had him pinned against the books.  
  
"Er..."  
  
He really should be asking about Scarlett, but his lips were burning to touch him...  
  
So he simply bent over and kissed the object of affection/obsession.  
  
He kissed him with all the emotion and desire that has been trapped within him for so long.  
  
Please Kurapika, don't move away, his mind begged the other.  
  
But ... to his delight, Kurapika was responding to him!  
  
Perhaps it is time to move over to the bedroom?  
  
*****  
  
Darkness is a cloak.   
  
Some people fear it, but to Shalnark it is as comforting as a mother to a child.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked Phinx.  
  
Phinx gave him the 'I-can't-believe-you-are-asking-me-that' look.  
  
Of course, Shalnark told himself. This is Phinx. The guy who is always prepared for a little ... action.  
  
They were by the back door, now.   
  
Shalnark pushed the 'door' and to his surprise, it moved without any effort at all.  
  
They got into the 'house' with no trouble in sight.  
  
It was too easy.  
  
It was also dark and hard to see a thing.  
  
But they can't turn on a switch. The owner might become suspicious.  
  
Phinx turned right and began examining what he could by the moonlight.  
  
Shalnark also got to work and began groping through the dark, wishing for some sort of clue.  
  
He found himself touching some piece of cloth just above the floor. Its material was like that of pants.   
  
Wait a minute. There was a leg within the pants!  
  
"Visitors at night?" the person attached to the leg he was holding said aloud.  
  
"Trying to get a feel no less!" Hmm. That came from Phinx's side.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
The light switched on and a man wearing a suit and shades appeared before him.  
  
At the opposite side of the room was an identical man, holding Phinx by the neck.  
  
He had to get out of this possibly tricky situation!  
  
Shalnark quickly jumped back as the man near him made a move to get him.  
  
The man was not as graceful as Scarlett, he mildly observed.  
  
Time to get moving, he told himself as he was dimly aware of Phinx throwing his captor to the floor.  
  
The man in front of him got a whip from his jacket.  
  
No way was Shalnark going to allow him to use that.  
  
He rushed the man and punched him in the face.  
  
"You little brat!" He wielded the whip towards him.  
  
It caught him in the arm.  
  
The thing with whips is the the one who controls it wins.  
  
And Shalnark is going to gain control over this one.  
  
A smart move of his wrist with a matching kick allowed him to gain control of the said whip.  
  
A few more moves and the man was kneeling over in front of him.  
  
Phinx had also gained an advantage with his own suited opponent.  
  
Shalnark got his trusty knife and held it at the throat of the man. "I'm not so little, old man. Now, you will talk."  
  
He gestured at Phinx. "This one talks. We won't need that one."  
  
So Phinx pummelled the man into unconsciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Hisoka didn't like this at all.  
  
His nose is broken AND Machi was lecturing him over it.  
  
Really.   
  
"You are so stupid. You play with innocent boys for fun, right? But you had to get hurt in this one. Did he scare you so much?" she taunted him.  
  
This ... girl was in his living room and she doesn't even offer a word of sympathy!  
  
"Why exactly are you in my house?" Hisoka asked, trying to be a glib person, as usual. "I don't recall inviting you."  
  
Machi glared at him, "It wasn't my idea, you know. But I have to update you on the movements of the Genei Ryodan, you know. Kuroro requested that I do so today, since you were absent and my shift in operation SOS is much later. With you as my partner, I might add."  
  
Hisoka grimaced, "I suppose I'll have to thank our wonderful leader for pairing me with such a luscious female."  
  
It was so fun to see Machi struggle to keep her temper.  
  
It made Hisoka want to taunt her more.  
  
"Whatever." Machi rolled her eyes, "Look, we are after Red Eyes now. He killed Ubogin remember?"  
  
"Uh-huh ..." Hisoka smiled coyly.  
  
"Well, the way to get to him is through Scarlett." She gave him an evil eye, "And while we were attempting to contact her, Feitan was captured."  
  
Hmm. Sounds serious.  
  
"Are we going to rescue Feitan tonight?" Hisoka asked. Even he didn't want his allies in danger. Even if it meant sacrificing his 'torture Gon' time.  
  
Machi shrugged, "Hopefully, Shalnark and the others are already onto it. We'll go there at around twelve to see what's up."  
  
"And where's our fearless leader?" Hisoka drawled.  
  
Machi sighed.   
  
Odd. She was part of the group that though the leader was infallible! Why was she sighing?  
  
"Yes? I did not understand the meaning of that sigh."  
  
"He said he'd wheedle information about Scarlett from Kurapika. It turns out that he's her little brother." She made a face, "He'll probably do it while attempting to seduce him and all."  
  
That stopped Hisoka.  
  
Kurapika was very dangerous. The others didn't possess his knowledge on that boy.  
  
Scarlett is his older sister?  
  
He opened his mouth to speak ... but he couldn't help but remember Kurapika's last words to him.  
  
Words of threat.  
  
But he had to say it ... for the Genei Ryodan.  
  
"The leader might be in danger." he said in a serious voice, so quiet that Machi felt that she just imagined it.  
  
"What?" she looked at him.  
  
"Kurapika, the beautiful, golden boy ... is quite dangerous." His hands were shaking now. Kurapika warned him to keep his silence ...  
  
Machi looked at his eyes and felt real fear, "What are you talking about?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Let's go to Kuroro."   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter done!   
  
Sorry for the HUGE time lapse between the last one and this one. Please REVIEW it! Those little words really keep me going!  
  
So ... what'll happen? Is SOMETHING going to happen between Kuroro and Kurapika? Is Kuroro really in danger? What's up in Scarlett's abode? Will the Genei Ryodan be able to rescue Feitan? Where are Leorio, Gon and Killua? What are THEY up to?   
  
Hehe. Secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! So .... you guys better look out for that! 


End file.
